sky problem
by yuki-azure
Summary: kembalinya tsuna setelah menghilang seharian menjadi perhatian bagi reborn dan teman-temannya karna tsuna kembali dengan keadaan yang berbeda dari saat dia pergi. kemanakah perginya tsuna dan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di dunia ini? mendung, listrik mati, gempa dan... kemunculan kedua langit lainnya.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : KHR punya Amano Akira,**

 **Warning: EYD tidak benar, bahasa kaku,**

Jam istirahat adalah jam yang paling ditunggu oleh semua siswa, mereka pun meninggalkan kelas untuk memakan bekal mereka dan hanya tersisa beberapa orang yang masih ada di dalam kelas. Seorang siswa laki-laki berambut hitam sedang akan berjalan keluar kelas saat ia melihat sebuah bangku yang biasanya selalu terisi menjadi kosong. Diapun berjalan ke arah bangku di belakangnya, di bangku itu duduk siswa lain dengan rambut perak mirip gurita

"yo, Gokudera!" panggil anak tersebut pada pemuda dihadapannya yang bernama Gokudera "kau tahu kemana Tsuna? apakah dia sakit?"

"mana kutahu yakyuu bakka!" bentak Gokudera pada pemuda berambut hitam yang bernama Yamamoto. "tadi aku pergi ke rumah Juudaime, tapi ibu Juudaime bilang bahwa Juudaime sudah berangkat sendirian"

"tapi nyatanya dia tidak pergi ke sekolah kan?" tanya Yamamoto lagi

"aku juga tahu itu! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kursi Juudaime kosong dari jam pertama?" bentak Gokudera lagi, dia merasa kesal, marah karna Tsuna pergi tanpa ia ketahui

"bagaimana kalau pulang sekolah nanti kita pergi ke rumahnya?" tawar Yamamoto

"tentu saja itu tujuanku dari tadi" sekali lagi Gokudera berusaha untuk tidak meledakkan orang di depannya ini. Dia sudah berjanji pada Tsuna dia tidak akan menyakiti orang tidak bersalah dengan dinamitnya

"anu.. kalian mau pergi ke rumah Tsuna-kun?" tanya seseorang di belakang mereka. Dan saat Gokudera dan Yamamoto berbalik mereka mendapati sasagawa Kyoko berdiri dengan wajah penuh kecemasan "tidak biasanya Tsuna-kun menghilang seperti ini" terdengar dari nada suaranya yang penuh dengan kekhawatiran, tidak seperti biasanya

"aku juga ingin tahu keadaan bossu!" kali ini chrome yang mengatakannya juga dengan nada penuh kecemasan

"baiklah, setelah pulang skolah kita akan pergi ke rumah Tsuna!" ucap Yamamoto dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh semua orang yang ada disana

* * *

 **(pulang sekolah, kediaman sawada)**

Terdengar bel pintu depan berbunyi dan seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang kecoklatan membukakan pintu "hayato-nii, takeshi-nii! Selamat datang!" ucap anak tersebut yagternyata adalah fuuta.

"yo, fuuta! Apa Tsuna ada?" tanya Yamamoto langsung bertanya kepada fuuta

"Tsuna-nii?" ulang fuuta dengan kebingungan "tapi Tsuna-nii belum pulang dari sekolah" ucapnya dengan sedikit kebingungan

"ada apa fuuta?" seorang bayi laki-laki dengan jas dan fedora hitam muncul dari belakang fuuta melihat wajah kebingungan dari tamu mereka

"Reborn-san, tapi Juudaime tidak pergi kesekolah!" ucap Gokudera menjawab pertanyaan Reborn

"apa kau tahu dia dimana? Kodzou? Biasanya kau bersama dia kan?" ali ini Yamamoto yang bertanya

"dia tidak pergi ke sekolah? Sama sekali?" Reborn bertanya dengan nada tidak percaya

"Tsuna-kun sudah tidak ada sejak jam pelajaran pertama, bahkan tasnya pun tidak ada" kali ini Kyoko yang mejawab

"karna itu kami ingin tahu apabila bossu kembali karna merasa sakit atau alasan lain karna dia tidak mengirim surat izin sakit" jelas chrome

"Tsuna bilang ada hal yang harus dia lakukan di sekolah, jadi dia melarangku dengang keras untuk mengikutinya!" jelas Reborn yang jelas-jelas tampak kebingungan memikirkan kemana muridnya itu akan pergi

"ja..jadi Juudaime menghilang?" ucap Gokudera dengan pucat, dia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Juudaimenya tersebut

"tenanglah Gokudera, Tsuna bukan orang yang akan berbuat nekat" ucap Reborn mencoba menenangkan orang-orang didepannya sedangkan dia sendiri juga panik "mungkin saja dia dikejar oleh anjing saat berangkat sekolah dan akhirnya sampai ke kota sebelah" ucap Reborn sambil mengingat betapa bodoh muridnya itu

"Reborn san, bukankah ini milik Tsuna-nii?" tiba-tiba I-pin berlari dari arah pagar sambil membawa sebuah tas yang diyakini oleh semua orang yang ada disana adalah tas milik Tsuna

"I-pin, jangan lari cepat-cepat!" teriak anak berambut afro yang berusaha mengejar I-pin dari belakang dan terkejut saat melihat semua orang berada disana "kenapa semua orang disini? Apa akan ada pesta? Kalau begitu lambo-san akan ikut berpesta! Lambo-san suka pesta" ucap lambo kegirangan tidak bisa melihat raut khawatir dari semua orang yang ada disana

"I-pin, dimana kamu menemukan tas ini?" ucap Reborn sambil mendekati I-pin

"di sebuah gang kecil di bagian sana!" ucap I-pin sambil menunjuk ke arah yang harusnya berlawanan dengan sekolah

"bukannya arah itu berlawanan dengan namimorichuu?" Kyoko yang pertama kali menyadari hal tersebut

"jadi, Tsuna memang tidak pergi ke sekolah?" Yamamoto mulai khawatir dengan keadaan Tsuna

"Reborn-san, kita harus apa?" tanya Gokudera yang melihat Reborn menundukkan topinya sedang berpikir keras. Dia ingat dengan perkataan Tsuna pagi itu

/Flashback On\

"Reborn, hari ini aku ingin melakukan sesuatu disekolah. Jadi untuk hari ini saja bisa kau tidak membuntutiku?" tanya Tsuna pada Reborn di meja makan

"apa yang akan kau lakukan Tsuna-nii?" fuuta bertanya, saat ini Nana sedang menjemur pakaian sehingga dia tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan oleh mereka

"itu rahasia, aku tak bisa mengatakannya sekarang, tapi kumohon Reborn" kali ini Tsuna menepukkan kedua tangannya memohon dengan sangat kepada Reborn,

"aku tak bisa membiarkannya dame-Tsuna!" ucapan Reborn membuat Tsuna menatapnya dengan tatapan 'kenapa'? "pertama aku adalah tutormu! Jadi aku harus tahu segala hal mengenai dirimu, kedua kau itu sangat ceroboh, jadi aku harus selalu mengawasimu!"

"hanya kali ini Reborn, kumohon! Kau boleh memintaku melakukan apapun asalkan kau membiarkan ku sendiri" ucap Tsuna dengan nada memohon yang sangat dalam. I-pin, fuuta dan lambo memilih untuk diam daripada mereka celaka nantinya

"baiklah, aku tak akan mengikutimu!" ucap Reborn yang membuat Tsuna senang "namun dengan satu syarat.." dan Tsuna hanya mengangguk sambil menatap dengan tatapan 'apa itu?' kepada Reborn. "latihanmu akan dilipatgandakan selama seminggu mulai besok!"

Tsuna yang sebelumnya ber-hieee ria segera menjawab dengan tegas "baiklah, aku tidak masalah dengan hal itu" lalu melanjutkan sarapannya

Reborn sempat berpikir hal apa yang sampai membuat Tsuna mau menjalani latihan ganda seperti itu? Seingatnya Tsuna membenci latihan dengan Reborn lebih dari apapun, namun sesuatu yang penting itu menurut Tsuna membuatnya dengan mudah menyetujui syarat Reborn. Dan saat itu perasaan aneh menyelimutinya saat Reborn menatap kearah Tsuna

\Flashback Off/

"sudah kuduga Juudaime dalam bahaya! Aku akan mencarinya" ucap gokuder hendak berlari keluar pagar sebelum Reborn menghentikannya

"tunggu Gokudera!" Gokudera segera berhenti "jangan khawatir, Tsuna pasti akan kembali saat makan malam!" Reborn berusaha meyakinkan "dia tidak pernah melewatkan makan malam" ucap Reborn kembali

"tapi Reborn-san?"

"tenang saja, kembalilah! Aku akan memberitahu kalian semua kalau Tsuna sudah pulang!" ucap Reborn "dan Kyoko, tolong kau jangan beritahu ryohei dulu sebelum Tsuna kembali"

"baiklah, tapi Reborn-chan! Tsuna-kun benar baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Kyoko

"percayalah, apa kalian meragukanku?" tanya Reborn

"ti..tidak. bukan itu maksudku Reborn-san!"Gokudera berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"atau kau meragukan Tsuna?" ucap Reborn sekali lagi

"ti..tidak Reborn-san. Aku tak pernah meragukan anda ataupun Juudaime!" ucap Gokudera

"baiklah, sekarang kalian pulang lah! Aku yakin Tsuna akan kembali sebelum makan malam" ucap Reborn dan meminta semua yang ada disana untuk membubarkan diri

* * *

 **(di suatu tempat)**

Seorang anak tampak berlari menyusuri pepohonan dengan memegangi tangan kirinya yang tampak mengeluarkan darah. Pakaian yang dipakainya sudah lusuh oleh air, tanah dan juga darah. Lama kelamaan kecepatan anak itu menurun, napasnya sudah tak beraturan, dia menyenderkan punggungnya ke pohon terdekat sambil sesekali melihat ke belakang.

Dia sudah tak sanggup berlari, seluruh tenaganya sudah habis dia ingin memejamkan matanya tapi dia tak bisa melakukannya.

'tidak dalam keadaan sekarang' ucapnya dalam hati 'aku tak boleh tertidur atau dia akan menangkapku!' ucapnya sambil memegang kepalanya yang sakit saat sebuah asap pink mengeliingi dirinya

"shimatta!" ucapnya panik dan hendak berlari lagi namun luka yang serius di punggungnya kembali terasa dan mencegahnya untuk bergerak"aku harus keluar dari asap ini atau mereka akan menangkapku" ucapnya merusaha berjalan meskipun terpincang-pincang. Dia terus bergerak sejauh yang dia bisa namun rupanya pengaruh asap itu lebih cepat dari gerakannya.

"aku harus pergi dari sini, aku tak boleh sampai tertang.." namun sebelum dia bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya dia jatuh tertidur. Matanya terpejam dan dia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi

* * *

Reborn termenung di kamar Tsuna, hari sudah sore tapi bocah itu masih belum juga pulang. Mungkin para guardian Tsuna benar, pasti terjadi sesuatu dengan Tsuna, apakah dia harus mencari Tsuna? tidak mencari berarti sama saja dengan meragukan keputusannya, pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi, karna Tsuna tidak mungkin pergi tanpa suatu alasan. Dia adalah orang yang penakut, tidak ungkin dia melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya

Pintu kamar terbuka, Reborn berharap itu adalah muridnya namun dia harus kecewa karna Nana, ibu sang decimo lah yang membuka pintu tersebut "ara..Reborn-kun? Dimana Tsu-kun?" ucap Nana setelah tidak melihat sang putra tunggal dimanapun

"Tsuna sedang menginap di rumah temannya mama, dan dia bilang dia akan kembali besok pagi" ucap Reborn karna dia juga meragukan kalau Tsuna akan pulang saat makan malam

"oh, begitu ya? kalau begitu baiklah, aku tidak akan masak banyak!" ucap Nana tidak terlalu khawatir dan turun menuju dapur. Reborn tidak bisa mengatakan kalau Tsuna sedang menghilang sampai...

"tadaima!" sebuah suara pintu terbuka terdengar dari arah bawah

"ah, Tsu-kun, okaeri!" jawab suara yang Reborn yakin adalah suara Nana. "Reborn-kun bilang kau akan menginap di rumah teman?" tanya Nana yang senang anak tunggalnya itu sudah pulang ke rumah

"ah, iya! Tapi tidak jadi. Temanku mendadak sakit, jadi tidak mungkin kan aku mengnap di rumah orang sakit?"tanya Tsuna berusaha menyambungkan dengan alasan Reborn.

"baiklah sebaiknya kau segera ganti baju, kaa-san akan menyiapkan makan malam" ucap Nana senang sambil berjalan menuju dapur

* * *

Sore itu seprti biasa Hibari berpatroli di namimorichuu, dan saat memastikan tidak ada lagi anak di kawasan sekolah Hibari bersiap untuk pulang ketika melihat seorang gadis yang dibencinya berlari ke ke arah sekolah

"herbivore, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Hibari pada gadis tersebut

"aku menjatuhkan antingku disuatu tempat dan aku sedang mencarinya" jawab gadis dengan penutup mata di salah satu matanya

"dilarang berkeliaran di lingkungan sekolah!" ucap Hibari tegas

"tapi kumo no hito! Aku harus menemukan anting itu! Mukuro-sama memintaku menjaganya sementara dia sedang pergi" ucap gadis itu atau bisa disebut salah satu penjaga kabut vongola, chrome dokuro.

"maksudmu ini?" tanya Hibari sambil melemparkan anting dengan lambang vongola kepada chrome

"kali ini kau kumaafkan, tapi sebagai gantinya lain kali ajaklah si Nanas itu untuk bertanding dengan ku. Atau kau yang ku kamikorossu!" ucap Hibari sambil mengeluarkan salah satu tonfanya

"baiklah, kumo no hito, aku akan coba bicara dengan mukuro-sama!" ucap chrome hendak meninggalkan Hibari sebelum Hibari menghentikan langkah chrome

"tunggu, kelihatannya kau belum pulang. Kemana kau barusan?" tanya Hibari

"aku dan sugosha yang lainnya baru saja ke rumah bossu untuk mencarinya, dia tidak datang ke kelas jadi kami khawatir dan mencarinya di rumah tapi ternyata bossu juga tidak ada disana " jelas chrome

"he, jadi herbivore itu menghilang?" tanya Hibari tertarik

"be..begitulah! a..aku permisi kumo no hito! Terima kasih atas bantuanmu" teriak chrome sambil berlari dan mendapati Hibari tersenyum penuh arti menanggapinya

Setelah chrome menghilang dari pandangan, Hibari hendak kembali ke kelasnya setelah menyadari ada sesuatu yang tertinggal, dan saat dia berbalik dia mendapati seorang herbivore bermata coklat dan berambut coklat yang mencuat kemana-mana sedang menatap langit sore. Hibari yang menyadarinya terkaget karna dia tidak bisa merasakan kehadirannya

"dilarang berkeliaran di lingkungan sekolah atau kamikorossu!" ucap Hibari sambil mengeluarkan kedua tonfanya

"ah, Hibari-san! Kau disini?" tanya anak itu yang sepertinya juga tidak menyadari keberadaan Hibari

"gadis Nanas tadi mencarimu, dia bilang kau tidak masuk ke kelas, jaadi apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Hibari setelah yakin bahwa pemuda dihadapannya adalah Tsuna

"aku baru saja selesai melakukan sesuatu yang penting dan berniat kembali ke sekolah, tapi ternyata sudah sore" ucap Tsuna santai membuat Hibari sedikit terkejut karna biasanya Tsuna akan berteriak saat melihatnya

"apapun alasanmu kau sudah melanggar peraturan sekolah, jadi bersiaplah" Hibari mengambil kuda-kuda

"tapi tadi kau membiarkan chrome bukan?" ucapan Tsuna membuat Hibari seperti kehabisan kata-kata

"itu karna dia tidak menginjakkan kaki ke dalam sekolah" ucap Hibari cepat

"benarkah? Atau rumor yang beredar memang benar? Seorang Hibari Kyoya takhluk di hadapan seorang gadis pinda.." ucapan Tsuna terhenti saat Hibari berlari kearahnya dan mengayunkan tonfanya. Tentu saja Tsuna segera menghindar yang membuat Hibari semakin geram dan ingin mecabiknya sekarang juga

* * *

Mochida baru saja pulang dari pertokoan saat dia melewati bangunan namimorichuu yang gerbangnya masih terbuka, dia bingung karna biasanya jam segini Hibari sudah pulang dan menutup terkejut saat melihat Tsuna keluar dari sekolah

"dame-Tsuna, kenapa kau ada di sekolah?" tanya Mochida bingung melihat adik kelasnya baru keluar dari namimorichuu dengan keadaan lengkap tanpa terluka

"ah, Mochida-senpai!" sapa Tsuna saat menyadari namanya disebut

"apa yang baru saja kau lakukan dame-Tsuna? kenapa kau bisa lolos dari Hibari?" biasanya setiap murid yang pulang terlambat akan keluar dengan setidaknya luka gores. Tapi, orang didepannya bisa keluar dengan selamat yang tentu saja membuat Mochida terkejut

"Hibari-san baru saja memintaku untuk mengerjakan laporannya karna aku merusuh!" ucap Tsuna "Mochida senpai kau mau pulang kan? Bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama? Rumah kita searah kan?" tawar Tsuna sambil tersenyum

"heh, jangan harap aku mau pulang denganmu! Aku tak mau disangka berteman dengan orang sepertimu" ucap Mochida ketus sambil berjalan meninggalkan Tsuna mencari jalan memutar. Mochida lebih baik mengambil jalan memutar daripada dia berjalan bersama Tsuna

"baiklah kalau begitu senpai, sampai besok!" ucap Tsuna sambil berjalan kearah sebaliknya dan melangkah pulang sambil bergumam tidak jelas

Tsuna terus berjalan sampai di pagar rumahnya,saat hendak membukanya dia melihat ke arah jendela rumahnya dan mendapati Reborn sedang berbicara kepada Nana. Samar-samar dia mendengar Reborn memberitahu Nana bahwa dia sedang menginap di rumah temannya dan dengan itu Tsuna mencari alasan yang tepat untuk membuat Nana percaya.

Saat Tsuna merasa Nana sudah turun dari kamarnya dia memutar gagang pintu dan melepas sepaatu "tadaimaa!" ucapnya melihat Nana turun dari tangga dan segera menyambutnya. Mereka mulai berbincang-bincang sampai Nana menyuruh Tsuna untuk mengganti pakaiannya dan makan malam

Tsuna berjalan keatas tangga, tapi baru setengah jalan dia menemukan Reborn menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.


	2. Chapter 2

_Tsuna berjalan keatas tangga, tapi baru setengah jalan dia menemukan Reborn menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan._

* * *

Tsuna baru saja akan naik ke kamarnya ketika ia bertemu reborn yang menatapnya dari atas tangga dengan penuh selidik

"kemana saja kau seharian ini dame-tsuna?" tanya reborn

"sudah kubilang bukan? aku baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang penting?" jawab tsuna dengan santai

"dan hal penting apa yang sampai membuatmu melupakan sekolah?" reborn mengubah leon menjadi pistol dan menodongkannya kepada tsuna

"aku akan beritahu kau pada saatnya. Sekarang bisa kau turunkan pistol itu? Aku lapar dan ingin segera makan malam" jawab tsuna kembali dengan santainya, membuat reborn memutar otaknya karna sikap yang diberikan tsuna berbeda dengan biasanya. "kaa-san menyuruhku untuk mengganti baju! Kita bisa bicara setelah makan malam" tawar tsuna

"baiklah tapi ingat! Jangan kau berencana kabur! Kau harus memberitahu semuanya!" reborn menurunkan pistolnya dan berbicara dengan penekanan disetiap katanya sebagai sebuah peringatan

"aku janji!" jawab tsuna kembali tersenyum dan bergerak ke kamarnya melewati reborn yang terdiam di tepi tangga. Namun baru beberapa langkah tsuna berjalan menjauhi tangga reborn tampak menatap bagian belakang baju tsuna yang tampak ada hal ganjil disana

"dame-tsuna kemana saja kau hingga bajumu kotor?" tanya reborn setelah melihat keganjilan tersebut

"mungkin karna terjatuh! Kau tahu kan, kalau aku ceroboh? Tadi aku sempat terjatuh ke tanah becek" ucap tsuna sambil menunjukkan bagian belakang celananya yang kelihatan kotor dan basah

"aku tak bertanya tentang celanamu! Aku bertanya tentang bercak noda yang ada di tepi bajumu !" ucap reborn. Tsuna sempat memutar kepalanya untuk melihat tatapan reborn yang bisa dibilang cukup menakutkan

"mungkin juga terkena ketika aku jatuh tadi" jawab tsuna dan langsung menuju kamarnya dan segera menutup pintunya "dan reborn, tolong jangan ganggu aku sampai makan malam!" ucapnya sebelum tak terdengar lagi suara dari arah kamar tsuna

Reborn masih mendengaus sebal ditempatnya, bagaimana bisa murid yang selama ini selalu takut akan kata-katanya kini berani membantahnya bahkan tak takut lagi kepadanya.

* * *

Dino baru saja sampai ke jepang untuk bertemu dengan reborn karna ada sesuatu yang harus dia bicarakan dengan mantan tutornya tersebut.

"boss, kenapa kita lewat jalan memutar?" tanya romario kepada dino yang duduk disampingnya

"seperti yang kau tahu bukan? aku ingin membeli sesuatu untuk tsuna! dia sudah berusaha keras dengan didikan reborn, memberinya sedikit hadiah tidak apa-apa kan?' tanya dino tersenyum melihat ke tumpukan barang di bagian belakang yang rencananya akan dia berikan untuk tsuna dan nana

"tapi boss, apa itu tidak kebanyakan?" tanya romario lagi

"aku sudah menyebabkan banyak masalah untuk ibu tsuna jadi aku ingin membalas budi padanya" jawab dino lagi sebelum pandangannya teralihkan keluar jendela dan mendapati sebuah kejanggalan "hei, bukankah itu namimorichuu?" tanya dino

"benar boss, tapi kelihatannya ada yang aneh" romario mengajukan pendapatnya

"romario, hentikan mobilnya!" perintah dino dan mobil segera berhenti. Dengan segera dino segera turun dari mobil dan dikejar oleh romario. Beberapa pengawal dino yang juga mengikutinya dengan mobil yang berbeda juga tampak turun mengikuti boss mereka

"boss ada apa?" tanya salah satu pengawal

"ada yang aneh. Kenapa pada jam segini gerbang namimorichuu masih terbuka?" tanya dino dengan heran, dia kemudian masuk kedalam bangunan sambil diikuti oleh seluruh anak buahnya. Hanya ada beberapa dari mereka yang masih berada diluar untuk mengawasi keadaan.

"tidak mungkin ada seseorang di jam segini! Lampu dibangunan juga sudah dimatikan" ucap romario sambil menatap jam tangannya yang menunjukkan angka setengah delapan malam

"berpencar dan cari sesuatu yang ganjil! Ada yang mengganggu perasaanku" perintah dino yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh semua anak buahnya dan mereka mulai berpencar. Beruntung pintu depan tidak dikunci jadi mereka bisa masuk kedalam bangunan sekolah.

Dino berpencar dari anak buahnya dan mencari ke halaman belakang diikuti oleh romario yang setia mengikutinya. saat dengan samar dia melihat sebuah jejak aneh di samping gedung olahraga. Jejak tersebut berupa jejak kaki yang disekitarnya terdapat tetesan dengan warna yang sama dengan jejak tersebut

'merah' itulah warna yang menyelimuti jejak tersebut. secara samar itu terlihat seperti jejak kaki, tapi mengarah keluar seolah jejak itu hendak meninggalkan gedung olahraga. Dino dan romario yang menyadari kalau warna merah yang mereka lihat itu kemungkinan besar adalah darah langsung menuju asal jejak kaki itu melangkah dan menemukan sesuatu yang sanggup membuat bulu kuduk mereka merinding

* * *

Reborn makan malam dalam diam. Dia daritadi memperhatikan muridnya itu namun tsuna bersikap seperti biasa. Seperti dia yang ceroboh saat makan sampai bertengkar dengan lambo karna lambo terus membuat kerusuhan. Reborn merasa seperti sikap yang tadi ditunjukkan oleh tsuna hanyalah mimpi atau omong kosong, juga perasaan anehnya.

Jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam dan saat ini reborn sedang duduk di dalam kamar bersama dengan tsuna bersiap untuk mengintrogasi sang calon vongola decimo"jadi, reborn. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya tsuna dengan polosnya. Tiba-tiba perasaan yang mrngganjal bagi reborn itu kembali.

"pertama, kenapa kau tidak kesekolah? Padahal kau bilang padaku kalau kau punya urusan di sekolah?" tanya reborn mulai introgasinya

"karna orang yang akan kutemui meminta untuk berrpindah lokasi" jawab tsuna masih tenang

"siapa orang itu dan apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"dia memintaku untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya dan yang kami lakukan adalah urusan yang berhubungan dangan vongola"

"sejak kapan kau mau mengurusi urusan vongola?"

"bukankah kau sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk bersikap dewasa dan mencoba menyelesaikan masalah dengan kekuatanku sendiri?" tsuna balik bertanya sambil menyeringai kepada reborn, seringai yang belum pernah dia tunjukkan pada siapapun

"aku memang menyuruhmu, tapi kau juga harus melaporkannya padaku! Bagaimanapun juga aku adalah tutormu, jadi aku harus tahu segala hal yang kau lakukan" reborn mulai menekankan suaranya

"maaf reborn! Aku tahu kau khawatir" kali ini ucapan tsuna melembut "tapi bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan untuk melakukan semua hal di luar jangkauanmu hanya kali ini saja? Aku janji kau akan tahu segalanya saat semua sudah usai!" ucap tsuna sambil memperlihatkan wajah murungnya

"aku tak bisa melakukannya!" bentak reborn

"kalau begitu aku tak akan pernah dewasa reborn" tsuna memperingatkan. "bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau aku harus bersikap dewasa?" tanya tsuna yang membuat reborn berpikir keras. Saat ini tatapan yang ditunjukkan reborn sama seperti tatapannya yang biasanya

"baiklah, tapi kau harus ingat kalau aku akan mencari tahu sendiri. Dan sebaiknya itu bukan sesuatu yang menyebalkan atau aku akan melubangi kepalamu" ucap reborn sambil menodongkan pistolnya

"hieee!" tsuna mundur selangkah kebelakang yang membuat reborn sedikit kaget "jangan menodongkan pistol pada orang seenaknya reborn" bentak tsuna. reborn berpikir bahwa yang ada didepannya adalah berbeda dengan tsuna yang ia lihat tadi

"apakah urusan pentingmu sudah selesai?" tanya reborn

"urusan penting?" tsuna mengulang perkataan reborn "belum, aku baru saja mulai!" ucap tsuna kemudian dia menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan ekspresinya "ne, reborn!" tsuna berucap sambil mengangkat kepalanya penuh keyakinan

"apa?" reborn bingung dengan perubahan sikap muridnya yang tiba-tiba

"kau, maksudku kalian akan menyelamatkanku kalau sesuatu terjadi bukan?" tanya tsuna yang sebenarnya merupakan pertanyaan yang tidak perlu dijawab

"apa maksudmu dame-tsuna?" reborn semakin dibuat bingung oleh muridnya itu "tentu saja aku dan semua guardianmu, tidak tapi semua vongola akan menyelamatkanmu!" jawab reborn. Tentu saja karna tsuna adalah vongola decimo, sudah pasti semua orang akan menyelamatkannya

"tolong jangan lakukan!" ucap tsuna yang membuat reborn secara spontan menatapnya "jangan menolongku lagi jika sesuatu terjadi!" ucap tsuna

"apa..." ucapan reborn terputus

"berjanjilah bahwa kalian akan terus melanjutkan hidup dan terrus melindungi vongola tanpa menoleh kebelakang! " tsuna mengambil napas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan "jika mengorbankan satu nyawa sanggup menolong ribuan nyawa berjanjilah kau akan melakukannya!" ucap tsuna sebelum pandangan reborn sedikit kabur.

Reborn terdiam dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan muridnya "bisa kau jauhkan pistol itu? Akan sangat gawat jika seseorang terluka karna pistol itu!" tsuna bicara kepada reborn yang kelihatannya melamun

"jelaskan maksud perkataanmu tadi!" ucap reborn

"perkataan apa maksudmu?" tsuna menatap reborn dengan ekspresi bingung, begitu pula reborn.

"kau baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang tabu, dame-tsuna! apa kau tidak mau bertanggung jawab dengan ucapanmu?"

"kau baru saja menodongkan pistol padaku dan sekarang meminta penjelasan dari perkataan yang tak kuucapkan!" tsuna tak habis pikir dengan tutornya yang satu ini. Reborn menatap tsuna dengan tatapan penuh ketidak percayaan

"oh iya, diskusi ini sudah selesai kan? kaa-san menyuruhku untuk membeli kecap! Aku akan keluar sebentar" ucap tsuna segera menuruni tangga dan menemui ibunya

Reborn terdiam di kamar sambil merenungi kata-kata tsuna tadi. 'Apa yang barusan dikatakan tsuna? kenapa dia bilang dia tidak mengatakan apapun? Apa yang kulihat tadi adalah ilusi atau sebagainya? Kenapa tatapan tsuna berbeda, sebelum dan sesudah dia mengaatakan kalimat itu?' kata-kata itu terus terngiang di kepala reborn. 'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan mu, tsuna?'

Dia kemudian teringat dengan bercak noda yang ada di baju tsuna tadi. Dia ingat bahwa tsuna membawa seragamnya ke mesin cuci namun reborn yakin kalau baju itu masih belum dibersihkan. Diapun pergi untuk memeriksa kecurigaannya

* * *

Tsuna baru saja keluar dari rumahnya hendak menuju ke supermarket saat ia teringat tentang sesuatu. Dia segera masuk ke dalam rumah dan melihat reborn yang berdiri diatas mesin cuci hendak mencari sesuatu. Tsuna yang awalnya hanya berniat mengambil catatan yang ada di meja dan langsung pergi ke supermarket mengurungkan niatnya. Dia bersembunyi untuk mengamati apa yang dilakukan oleh arcobaleno tersebut.

"kurasa itu ada disini" gumam reborn membolak-balik seragam tsuna yang memang masih belum dicuci. "ini dia!" ucapnya saat menemukan apa yang dicarinya

Tsuna menatap kegiatan tutornya itu dengan tatapan horror namun begitu dia masih tersenyum seolah meikmati ekspresi yang terpasang di wajah reborn

Sementara reborn benar-benar tidak suka dengan apa yang dilihatnya, sudah bertahun-tahun dia menjadi hitman, jadi dia bisa langsung tahu bercak apa yang ada di baju tsuna tersebut meskipun samar-samar bercak itu sudah dihilangkan.

Sementara reborn sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri tsuna mengendap-endap keluar dari rumah sebelum si arcobaleno menyadari keberadaannya. Dia pun berjalan sambil sesekali menyeringai horror seolah sesuatu yang menarik akan terjadi sebentar lagi

* * *

"boss itu tidak mungkin kan?" romario memberanikan diri bertanya kepada dino yang masih mematung didepan pintu ruang olahraga yang tertutup

Dino memberanikan diri mendekati sosok yang terduduk di depan pintu tersebut. seorang anak laki-laki yang kelihatannya siswa namichuu terduduk sambil menggenggam sebuah tonfa yang sudah membengkok ditangan kanannya sementara tonfa yang satunya lagi terlempar 3 meter dari dirinya

'Hibari Kyoya terduduk bersimbah darah didepan gedung olahraga'

"kyoya!" dino segera berlari menuju orang tersebut dan memeriksa detak jantungnya "dia masih bernapas! Romario, cepat bawa dia ke rumah sakit" perintah dino dengan panik. Romario segera megangkat hibari dan membawanya kedalam mobil. "apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?" dino bingung dengan banyaknya darah yang mengalir dari tubuh hibari. Sebuah keajaiban hibari masih bisa hidup dengan keadaannya yang kritis

"boss, kami tidak menemukan sesuatu..." salah satu anak buah dino yang tadi memeriksa kedalam bangunan menghampiri dino yang masih mematung di depan genangan darah hibari. "boss, apa yang terjadi? Darah siapa ini?" tanya orang itu panik

"ini darah kyoya" dino menjawab dengan tatapan horror

"maksudmu hibari kyoya penjaga awan vongola decimo?" semua orang yang mengenal vongola decimo dan semua penjaganya tidak akan mungkin percaya kalau penjaga terkuat vongola decimo bisa terluka begitu parah. Namun gagasan itu terpecahkan oleh anggukan dino yang menjadi jawaban akan pertanyaan anak buahnya.

"aku harus segera menemui reborn!" gumam dino "kalian, periksa di seluruh tempat, bahkan sudut terkecil sekalipun bila kalian melihat sesuatu yang janggal segera beritahu aku" perintah dino pada beberapa anak buahnya yang datang menghampirinya.

"baik, boss!" ucap semua pengawal dino. Detik selanjutnya dino pergi bersama romario ke rumah sakit untuk membawa hibari yang terluka sangat parah

* * *

Benar! Bercak noda yang ditemukan reborn di bagian belakang baju seragam tsuna adalah bercak darah. Bercak itu sudah mengering jadi pasti sudah agak lama sejak darah itu menempel di sana. Namun pertanyaannya darah siapa itu? Seingatnya tadi tsuna tidak terlihat sedang terluka, jadi bercak itu pasti milik orang lain.

Namun kenapa darah tersebut bisa menempel disana? Apa mungkin tsuna yang menyebabkan darah tersebut menempel disana dari pemiliknya? Jika begitu artinya tsuna telah melakukan tindakan yang salah. Namun reborn masih berusaha mempercayai kalau tsuna tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu. Dia akan percaya sampai akhir. Jika tsuna memang terbukti bersalah maka dia yang akan menghukumnya dengan tangannya sendiri karna itu sudah menjadi tanggung jawabnya sampai akhir

* * *

Gokudera berjalan sendirian ke supermarket, dia belum makan sejak siang tadi saat mendengar bahwa tsuna menghilang. Namun dia tahu kalau gokudera sampai menyiksa dirinya maka tsuna tidak akan senang dengan hal itu. Dia memasuki toko dan bergerak menuju counter makanan saat melihat seorang remaja berambut hitam sedang asyik bercanda dengan pemuda lain yang sangat dikenalnya

"ju, juudaime!" gokudera meneriaki nama orang yang sangat dikhawatirkannya "kau baik-baik saja juudaime?" tanya gokudera

"yo, gokudera!" tanya seseorang yang tadi berbicara dengan tsuna "sedang apa kau disini?" tanya orang itu sambil tersenyum

"ya..yakyuu bakka! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya gokudera merasa iri karna yamamoto lebih dulu bertemu dengan tsuna dari pada dirinya yang menjadi tangan kanan tsuna

"aku baru saja selesai mengantar sushi saat aku melihat tsuna sendirian di jalan dan ikut bersamanya" ucap yamamoto tanpa dosa.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini gokudera-kun?" tanya tsuna kepada gokudera

"eh, iya aku hanya membeli makanan, aku belum makan sejak mengetahui anda menghilang" jawab gokudera sambil memasang raut wajah lega karna akhirnya tsuna kembali "kau benar baik-baik saja kan juudaime?" ucapnya massih ada sedikit rasa khawatir

"seperti yang kau lihat aku baik-baik saja!" ucap tsuna masih tersenyum "tapi kenapa kalian kelihatannya sangat mengkhawatirkan aku?" tanya tsuna. gokudera dan yamamoto saling berpaandangan bingung

"tentu saja karna kau adalah teman kami, tsuna!" jawab yamamoto

"tentu saja karna anda adalah satu-satunya boss yang kuikuti juudaime!" jawab gokudera

"terima kasih karna sudah mengkhawatirkanku!" tsuna masih tersenyum "dan tolong jangan tinggalkan aku!apapun yang terjadi" ucap tsuna

"apa yang kaukatakan tsuna? tentu saja kami tak akan meninggalkanmu!" ucap yamamoto

"gokudera-kun, yamamoto!" tiba-tiba saja ekspresi di wajah tsuna berubah. Gokudera dan yamamoto yang melihatnya kebingungan

"tolong kalian tarik ucapan itu!" pinta tsuna

"apa maksudmu juudaime?" tanya gokudera yang tak mengerti

"i..itu bukan maksud ucapanku, maksudku berjanjilah! Apapun yang terjadi kalian akan melindungi vongola" tsuna memberikan tatapan sedih "jika kalian harus mengorbankan nyawa satu orang untuk menyelamatkan ribuan nyawa! Kalian harus melakukannya!" tatapan tsuna menjadi serius namun penuh dengan kesedihan

"apa maksud ucapan itu tsuna?" yamamoto entah kenapa merasakan jantungnya seperti ditusuk oleh sebuah pisau meski otaknya masih memproses arti kata-kata yang baru diucapkan tsuna.

"juudaime, apa kau?" ucap gokudera masih membatu melihat tatapan tsuna yang bukan main-main.

"berjanjilah padaku!" ucap tsuna sambil tersenyum tulus. Gokudera dan yamamoto hanya terdiam, "berjanjilah untuk terus melanjutkan hidup tanpa menoleh ke belakang" ucapnya lagi, dan sama seperti reaksi sebelumnya, dimana dua guardiannya hanya menanggapi dengan diam.

"memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan tsuna?" tanya yamamoto yang pertama kali sadar dari syoknya

"anda tidak bermaksud melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya kan? Juudaime?" lanjut gokudera

"aku akan memberitahu kalian pada saatnya. Lagi pula ini bukan permintaan! Tapi perintah! Perintah pertamaku sebagai vongola decimo!" ucap tsuna dengan tegas, dari matanya tak ada sedikitpun keraguan.

"pe...perintah?" gokudera ketakutan, karna seumur hidupnya ini adalah yang pertama kalinya tsuna memberi perintah. Dan setelah menatap mata tsuna, gokudera tak punya kekuatan untuk mengabaikan perintah itu.

"ini adalah perintah bukan permintaan, dan kalian sebagai guardian vongola decimo harus melaksanakannya!" ulang tsuna lagi.

"baiklah, vongola decimo! Perintahmu akan kami laksanakan!" meskipun berkata demikian tapi masih ada tatapan keraguan dari mata gokudera dan yamamoto.

"arigatou, gokudera-kun, yamamoto!" ucap tsuna sebelum pandangan gokudera dan yamamoto sedikit tidak fokus selama beberapa detik. Dan saat pandangan mereka kembali fokus, mereka menemukan tsuna tersenyum ke arah mereka. Namun senyum tersebut berbeda dengan senyum yang mereka lihat tadi

"kalian kenapa?" tanya tsuna terlihat kebingungan kenapa mendadak wajah gokudera dan yamamoto memucat

"juudaime, apa maksud perkataan anda tadi?" tanya gokudera, wajahnya masih tampak pucat

"eh? Perkataan apa? Soal aku yang meminta kalian untuk tidak meninggalkanku itu?" tanya tsuna menyadari keanehan dari perilaku mereka

"bukan yang itu tsuna! tapi perkataan yang baru saja kau ucapkan itu! Apa maksudmu?" tanya yamamoto, wajahnya sudah kembali seperti semula

"aku tak mengucapkan apapun pada kalian! Kalian yang tiba-tiba berhenti bergerak dan menjadi pucat!" ucap tsuna, yamamoto dan gokudera saling berpandangan seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang salah terjadi disini. "kalian berdua aneh sekali!" ucap tsuna lalu melihat jam tangannya "wah sudah jam segini, aku harus segera dan reborn pasti sedang mencariku" ucap tsuna sambil membawa barang yang dibelinya ke kasir sementara yamamoto dan gokudera masih mematung

"apa yang terjadi dengan juudaime?" gokudera bertanya entah pada siapa tapi karna yang ada di tempat itu hanya yamamoto maka pertanyaan itu mungkin untuk dirinya

"entahlah, aku juga ingin tahu akan hal itu" jawab yamamoto. Detik berikutnya, terdengar suara hp gokudera berbunyi dan dengan segera dia mengangkatnya

"moshi-moshi! Reborn-san?" ucap gokudera setelah melihat nama penelepon "ah, iya juudaime baru saja disini, tapi dia sudah pulang" lanjut gokudera "eh, apa?" kini gokudera berteriak dan membuat yamamoto serta beberapa orang disana terkejut "baiklah, aku mengerti reborn-san" ucap gokudera megantongi hpnya dan langsung berlari ke luar

"ada apa gokudera?" yamamoto yang mengikuti gokudera bertanya

"ada berita buruk, hibari diserang" jawab gokudera setelah menoleh ke kanan kiri mencari sosok bossnya untuk mengabarinya. Reborn bilang kalau tsuna tidak bisa dihubungi jadi reborn memiinta bantuan gokudera untuk mencarinya dan menyuruhnya ke rumah sakit segera

"hibari diserang?" ulang yamamoto merasa ada yang salah dengan pendengarannya "maksudmu hibari kyoya ketua komite disiplin kita?" tanya yamamoto

"kau pikir ada berapa banyak hibari yang kita kenal?" gokudera berteriak ke arah yamamoto "sekarang dia sedang ada di rumah sakit dan reborn-san meminta kita untuk memberitahu juudaime karna dia tidak bisa dihubungi" gokudera juga masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar. Tidak mungkin orang seperti hibari yang mampu menakhlukan yakuza sekalipun berhasil dikalahkan. Bahkan untuk bisa membuat sebuah goresan saja dibutuhkan usaha di atas rata-rata.

"sebaiknya kau ke rumah sakit dahulu! Aku akan mencari tsuna" ucap yamamoto

"bukankah seharusnya aku yang mencari juudaime?" tanya gokudera tidak setuju dengan rencana dari yamamoto

"aku ingin pergi ke suatu toko yang sejalan dengan rumah tsuna! bukankah akan lebih efisien kalau aku yang pergi? Kau temui saja adik kecil itu dan meminta keterangan, jadi kita bisa menghemat waktu" ucap yamamoto

"aku tidak setuju akan hal itu! Aku yang akan pergi mencari juudaime!" gokudera masih tidak mau diperintah oleh yamamoto

"dengan kecerdasanmu itu kau bisa menganalisis urutan kejadiannya sehingga kita bisa mendapatkan kesimpulan, tsuna akan senang mendengar kesimpulanmu itu sehingga dia tidak perlu berpikir lagi" kali ini gokudera menautkan alisnya. Memang benar kalau tsuna itu lemah dalam berpikir jadi dia akian senang jika bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini tanpa turun tangan

"baiklah aku percayakan juudaime padamu! Ingat aku hanya melakukan ini untuk kebaikan juudaime!" ucap gokudera sebelum berlari menuju rumah sakit

"percayakan padaku!" ucap yamamoto melambaikan tangan lalu berlari ke arah beralawanan menuju arah rumah tsuna 'dan juga aku akan mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada tsuna' lanjutnya dalam hati

* * *

Reborn masih terdiam dengan pemandangan yang ada di depannya, di ujung baju seragam yang dipakai tsuna hari ini terlihat bercak noda dengan samar-samar. Insting miliknya sebagai hitman terhebat di seluruh dunia tentu saja tahu kalau bercak itu adalah darah yang mulai menghitam. Dia segera turun dari mesin cuci meninggalkan baju tersebut di tempat asalnya. Ketika dia hendak kembali ke kamar tsuna terdengar dering telepon dari ruang tengah. Nana sudah tidur karena lelah dan tsuna sedang keluar jadi mau tidak mau reborn yang pergi untuk mengangkat telepon itu

"moshi-moshi! Disini kediaman sawada" ucap reborn memulai pembicaraan "ah, dino ada apa kau menelepon malam-malam?" tanya reborn setelah menyadari orang di seberang telepon "kau sedang di namimori? Dimana kau sekarang?" tanyanya lagi "apa yang kau lakukan di rumah sakit?"

Detik berikutnya mata reborn membelahak lebar saat mendengar penjelasan dino "dino kalau kau sedang bercanda bukan seperti ini caranya" bahkan reborn sangat terkejut saat mendengar kabar tentang hibari "tidak, tsuna sedang keluar, aku akan menyuruhnya pergi ke rumah sakit" ucap reborn setelah mendapat jawaban dari dino "bagaimanapun hibari adalah salah satu penjaganya, dia harus mengetahui hal itu" lanjut reborn "baiklah aku akan segera ke sana" dengan itu reborn meletakkan gagang telepon mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka

'pertama tsuna bertingkah aneh dan sekarang hibari di serang! Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi disini?' reborn sedang berkutat dengan pikirannya, dia lalu mengangkat gagang telepon lagi dan menekan sejumlah nomor

"gokudera apa kau bertemu dengan tsuna?"reborn memulai pembicaraan setelah mendapat salam dari orang yang diteleponnya "apa kau bisa memberitahunya bahwa hibari diserang?" lanjut reborn dan seketika dia menjauhkan gagang telepon dari telinganya akibat teriakan gokudera "hibari diserang dan kini dia ada di rumah sakit, aku akan pergi ke rumah sakit sekarang jadi tolong kau beritahu tsuna mengenai hal ini, akan terlalu lama bila aku menunggunya pulang" reborn menjelaskan kejadian yang baru saja diceritakan dino pada gokudera"aku mengandalkanmu gokudera" dan sambungn telepon pun terputus

Reborn masih belum beranjak dari depan telepon, pikirannya masih bercampur aduk, dan kemudian dia melihat fuuta yang berjalan kearahnya sambil mengucek matanya, di belakangnya i-pin mengikuti

"apa yang terjadi reborn-san?" tanya i-pin dengan wajah penuh ke khawatiran

"wajahmu menyeramkan reborn!" lanjut fuuta

"maaf kalau aku membuat kalian takut" reborn menunjukkan senyumnya "apakah kalian akan tidur lagi?" tanya reborn

"setelah reborn-san membuat berisik di telepon kami tidak mengantuk lagi" jawab i-pin

"bagus kalau begitu, aku ingin minta tolong! Kalau tsuna datang suruh dia untuk menunggu yamamoto, kalau tsuna bertanya sesuatu bilang padanya kalau yamamoto yang akan memberikan rinciannya" reborn memberi perintah

"baiklah reborn, kami akan menunggu tsuna-nii dan takeshi-nii pulang!" jawab fuuta "jadi i-pin apa yang harus kita lakukan selagi menunggu?" fuuta menatap ke arah i-pin

"bagaimana kalau main kartu?" usul i-pin yang kemudian dijawab anggukan oleh fuuta

"baiklah, aku mengandalkan kalian" ucap reborn meloncat turun dari meja telepon dan berjalan menuju pintu

"kau mau kemana malam-malam begini reborn?" tanya fuuta

"ada urusan yang harus kulakukan, aku pergi dulu" ucap reborn membuka pintu dan segera pergi sementara i-pin dan fuuta mengambil kartu dan bermain di ruang tengah

* * *

Dino ada di depan ruang operasi, dia berdiri bersandar tembok saat melihat dua anak buahnya datang, dia langsung berdiri tegap dan memasang wajah serius

"bagaimana? Apa kalian menemukan sesuatu?" tanya dino pada kedua anak buahnya

"kami tidak menemukan ada yang aneh di namimorichuu boss" jawab salah satu anaki buah yang merupakan tangan kanannya romario

"kami sudah membersihkan noda darah yang ada di sekitar gedung olahraga" lapor anak buah dino yang satunya "lagipula boss, bagaimana dengan kondisi penjaga awan vongola?" tanyanya melirik ke arha ruang operasi

"dokter masih melakukan operasi walaupun dia kehilangan banyak darah namun suatu keajaibah dia masih bisa hidup dengan kondisi luka yang serius seperti itu" jawab dino

"boss, apa kita tidak memberitahukan masalah ini kepada vongola decimo?" usul romario

"aku tidak ingin membuat tsuna khawatir" jawab dino

"tapi boss, bagaimanapun juga dia adalah boss dari hibari kyoya! Sudah sewajarnya dia mengettahui masalah ini! Dia justru akan sangat marah jika mengetahui kalau kau berusaha menyembunyikan fakta ini darinya" ucap romario

"kau benar juga" dino berpikir sejenak lalu kemudian mengambil hp dari sakunya dan menelepon sebuah nama, saat merasa telepon sudah tersambung dia mendengar suara seseorang dari seberang telepon

"reborn, apakah ini kau? Ini aku dino" dino sedikit terkejut karna yang mengangkat teleponnya adalah reborn bukan tsuna atau nana, tapi ini akan lebih mudah baginya daripada memberitahu tsuna secara langsung"aku sedang ada di namimori, awalnya aku ingin pergi ke rumah tsuna tapi sekarang aku sedang ada urusan" dino menjawab pertanyaan reborn"aku ada di rumah sakit" setelah dino menjawab dia bisa mendengar nada kebingungan dari mantan tutornya itu "sebenarnya reborn, tadi saat melewati namimorichuu aku menemukan kyoya terluka parah di depan gedug olahraga" dino menjelaskan dan kemudian mendapat nada ketidak percayaan dari reborn "aku tak sedang bercanda reborn, kyoya saat ini sedang menjalani operasi, apakah tsuna ada disana?" dino sedikit membentak saat mendapati reborn yang menanggapinya sebagai lelucon"apa mungkin tsuna perlu tahu tentang hal ini?" dino kembali bertanya meminta pendapat dari reborn "kurasa kau benar, kau bisa kesini? Aku akan jelaskan detailnya disini" setelah yakin dia mematikan teleponnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantong

"Boss, bagaimana?" tanya anak buah di samping romario

"reborn yang akan menjelaskannya kepada tsuna, jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir karna reborn yang akan mengurus semua itu" jawab dino kembali menyenderkan punggungnya pada dinding dibelakangnya

"itu bagus" jawab romario menjadi lega

"jadi boss apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya anak buahnya

"kita hanya bisa menunggu! Kyoya adalah penjaga milik tsuna,jadi semua keputusan ada di tangannya" jawab dino

"tapi boss, apa menurutmu kejadian ini ada kaitannya dengan mafia?" tanya romario

"menurutku begitu, dan kalau dia sanggup membuat kyoya tidak berdaya seperti ini berarti dia bukan lawan sembarangan" dino menjawab dengan ekspresi horror. Dia saja butuh mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya untuk bisa membuat goresan pada hibari, dan orang ini dia membuat hibari menerima luka yang sangat parah, siapa yang tidak takut akan kenyataan ini?

"kalau begitu kita harus mengambil tindakan boss" ucap romario

"sudah kubilang bukan? biarkan tsuna yang mengatasinya lagi pula dia bukan anak kecil seperti dulu lagi" jawab dino cepat kemudian memandang ke arah langit malam

* * *

maaf karna terlalu lama dalam update, sebenarnya naskah sudah lama jadi hanya saja saya sedang tidak ada mood untuk mengedit jadinya saya telantarin naskahnya (emang apa naskah kok ditelantarin?)

makasih banyak untuk pembaca yang mau mampir ke cerita ini baik readers yang mereview ataupun silent readers saya ucapkan terima kasih karna mau meluangkan waktunya guna membaca fanfic pertama saya... (stop, lama-lama bisa jadi pembukaan pengajian nih!)


	3. Chapter 3

Yamamoto berlari ke rumah Tsuna secepat yang dia bisa. Tadi dia baru saja pergi ke toko untuk memesan bahan-bahan sushi, biasanya ayahnya yang akan memesan bahan untuk besok, tapi hari ini ayahnya sedang keluar dan akan pulang larut malam, karna itu Takeshi di tugaskan untuk memesan persediaan

Senyumnya merekah saat ia melihat rumah dengan pelakat 'Sawada'. Dia segera masuk ke halaman dan mengetuk pintu, beberapa saat kemudian pintu terbuka dan tampak anak dengan rambut pirang sedang membawa kartu

"okaeri, Tsuna-nii..." ucapannya terhenti saat ia melihat orang yang ada di depannya bukanlah Tsuna "are, Takeshi-nii?" dia memanggil nama orang didepannya

"yo, Fuuta, apa Tsuna ada?" tanya Yamamoto

"Tsuna-nii belum pulang! Dan Reborn sudah pergi ke rumah sakit, jadi hanya ada aku, mama, Lambo dan I-pin di sini" jelas Tsuna

"Tsuna belum pulang? Tapi tadi aku sudah melewati jalur yang sama dengan Tsuna, dan aku tidak bertemu dengan dia dijalan jadi kukira dia sudah kembali" Yamamoto menunjuk ke arah dimana dia datang

"mungkin Tsuna-niii lewat jalan lain yang lebih jauh?" Fuuta berucap sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit "kau mau mampir dulu, Takeshi-nii?" tawar Fuuta

"maaf Fuuta, aku harus segera pergi! Apa kau mau menyampaikan pesanku?" ucap Yamamoto

"tentu, Takeshi-nii"

"tolong bilang ke Tsuna untuk segera pergi ke rumah sakit! Aku, Gokudera, Reborn dan Dino-san ada disana!" ucap Yamamoto

"rumah sakit? Memangnya siapa yang sakit dan kenapa semua orang ada disana?" tanya Fuuta

"maaf tapi aku tak bisa memberitahumu!" ucap Yamamoto

"kenapa?apa ada hubungannya dengan vongola?" tanya Fuuta semakin penasaran. Yamamoto tak mungkin mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya jadi dia hanya mengangguk karna berpikir mungkin dengan menggunakan alasan itu Fuuta tak akan bertanya lebih jauh lagi

"jadi, apa aku bisa minta tolong padamu?" Yamamoto kembali bertanya

"baiklah, tapi kau harus janji akan menceritakannya saat semua sudah selesai" Fuuta tersenyum lebar dan Yamamoto hanya mengangguk

"baiklah kalau begituaku harus pergi" ucap Yamamoto kemudian berlari ke luar pagar, menutupnya dan kemudian berlari ke arah rumah sakit

Fuuta menutuppintu dan kembali ke ruang tamu untuk melanjutkan bermain kartu dengan I-pin sebelum ia melihat seorang anak laki-laki berpakaian sapi berjalan ke arahnya sambil sesekali menguap menandakan bahwa ia masih mengantuk

"Fuuta, ada apa berisik sekali?" tanya anak itu

"Lambo, kau terbangun?" ucap Fuuta mendekati anak itu

"tentu saja! Karna Fuuta sangat berisik" ucap nya "Lambo-san jadi terbangun dan tak bisa tidur, Fuuta harus bertanggung jawab" teriak Lambo

"Lambo, tenanglah! Mama masih tidur kau tidak mau membangunkan dia bukan?" ucap Fuuta "baiklah, kalau begitu mau bermain kartu bersamaku dan I-pin sampai Tsuna-nii pulang?" tawar Fuuta

"Lambo-san akan bermain dan Lambo-san akan menang" ucap Lambo semangat seakan-akan dia tidak pernah tidur.

;:;:Sky Problem:;:;

(Rumah Sakit)

Yamamoto tiba di depan rumah sakit, napasnya masih teratur walau sudah berlari sangat jauh dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Dia segera pergi ke resepsionis dan bertanya tentang kamar Hibari Kyoya, namun tidak ada satupun kamar yang dihuni oleh Hibari Kyoya jadi dia pasti masih menjalani operasi, sehingga Yamamoto langsunng pergi ke depan ruang operasi dan menemukan Reborn, Gokudera, Dino serta beberapa anak buahnya

"bagaimana kondisi Hibari?" tanya Yamamoto

"dia masih menjalani operasi" jawab Gokudera "lagipula, dimana juudaime?" tanya nya lagi setelah memastikan bahwa ia tidak melihat sosok boss kesayangannya

"dia belum pulang" jawab Yamamoto dengan sedikit ketakutan, mengatakan hal seperti itu di depan Gokudera dan Reborn bisa menimbulkan kemungkinan ia akan terbunuh

"apa maksudmu Tsuna belum pulang?" Reborn bicara dengan sedikit penekanan

"bukannya kau yang mengatakan bahwa kau saja yang mencari juudaime? Lalu kenapa kau datang kesini seorang diri?" Gokudera juga menambahkan penekanan dalam kata-katanya

"e..to.. aku pergi ke rumah Tsuna, dan bertemu Fuuta, namun dia bilang kalau Tsuna belum pulang ke rumah jadi aku menitipkan pesan padanya agar Tsuna datang kesini setelah dia sampai rumah" Yamamoto mencoba memilah kata-kata agar dirinya aman karna saat itu juga sorotan mata Reborn dan Gokudera sangat tidak bersahabat

"kau bilang dia tidak pulang ke rumah?" tanya Reborn, sedikit aura pembunuhnya keluar, ya hanya sedikit, namun sedikit aura pembunuh dari pembunuh profesional berada di tingkatan yang berbeda

"dan kau malah datang kemari bukannya menunggunya? Yakyuu bakka!" teriak Gokudera sambil mencengkram kerah baju Yamamoto. Yamamoto hanya terdiam tidak berani membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya

"sudahlah Gokudera, kau tak perlu semarah itu dan Reborn tolong kau hentikan aura membunuhmu itu!kau bisa menakuti semua orang disini dengan aura itu" Dino berusaha menenangkan Reborn dan Gokudera. Yamamoto bersyukur, setidaknya dengan adanya Dino disana dia tidak akan jadi terbunuh oleh kemarahan Reborn dan Gokudera

"lalu bagaimana sekarang? Kita tak bisa mengambil keputusan tanpa juudaime" ucap Gokudera melepaskan Yamamoto

"keputusan apa?" Yamamoto mungkin terlalu bodoh untuk bertanya pada orang yang hampir membunuhnya

"tentu saja apakah kita akan pergi dan menghajar orang-orang itu!" ucap Gokudera "kalau mereka menyerang Hibari, pasti mereka punya urusan dengan vongola" lanjut Gokudera

"kau mungkin benar, tidak mungkin mereka menantang Kyoya tanpa sebab. Apalagi sampai melukainya separah ini, tidak ada yang bisa melakukannya selain mafia" ucap Dino

"kau mungkin benar, jadi maksudmu mereka adalah kelompok mafia yang berbahaya? Bukannya permainan bunuh-membunuh itu dilarang?" awalnya ia mengatakan hal yang bijak seperti guardian vongola kebanyakan, namun Yamamoto tetaplah Yamamoto bagaimanapun dia dirubah. Dia akan selalu menganggap mafia dan vongola sebagai permainan

"setelah hal yang menimpa Hibari kau masih beranggapan kalau ini hanyalah permainan?" Gokudera kembali berteriak pada penjaga hujan yang kelewat bodoh menurutnya

"hei, " Reborn menyela pembicaraan mereka "apa kalian yakin tidak melupakan satu hal penting?" semua mata di lorong itu menatap Reborn dengan tanda tanya

"memangnya apa yang terlewatkan Reborn-san?" tanya Gokudera

"Dino, kau bilang ada jejak darah di samping tubuh Hibari" Reborn menatap ke arah Dino

"benarkah itu, Dino-san?" Yamamoto yang memang tidak tahu apa-apa bertanya sambil menatap Dino

"memang benar, aku menemukan jejak itu, mengikuti asalnya dan menemukan Kyoya" jawab Dino

"berapa jejak kaki yang kau temukan?" tanya Reborn'

"e..to.. " Dino mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian itu "kalau tidak salah..." dia membeku ditempat setelah berhasil mengingat kejadian itu "hanya ada satu jejak kaki yang meninggalkan tubuh Kyoya" dia tercekat sendiri ketika mengatakan itu

"heh, hanya ada satu?" Gokudera tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dia dengar

"aku yakin sekali kalau hanya ada jejak darah lain yang meninggalkan tempat itu" ucap Dino kembali sadar dari syoknya

"tapi bagaimana kalau setelah mereka melukai Hibari, yang lainnya melepas sepatu mereka dan berjalan dengan kaki kosong sehingga tidak meninggalkan jejak?" tanya Gokudera

"Dino, apakah itu mungkin?" Reborn kkembali menatap ke arah Dino

"kurasa itu tidak mungkin, anak buahku tidak menemukan jejak apapun pada radius tujuh meter dari Kyoya, dan juga tak ditemukan luka tembakkan pada Kyoya ataupun bekas peluru di seluruh namimori jadi musuh tidak menggunakan pistol sebagai senjata" jelas Dino

"lalu apa yang musuh gunakan?" Yamamoto bertanya, entah kenapa saat ini mereka lebih suka menyebut istilah 'musuh' daripada 'mereka'.

Sebelum Dino menjawab, ruang operasi terbuka dan sosok seorang lelaki dengan setelan jas putih keluar dari ruangan tersebut

"dokter, bagaimana keadaan Kyoya?" tanya Dino langsung menghampiri dokter tersebut.

"apa kalian keluarganya?" tanya dokter itu sambil melepas masker yang tadi dipakainya

"keluarganya sedang pergi jadi aku yang bertanggung jawab atas dirinya" ucap Dino. Dokter itu menghela napas sebelum mulai berbicara

"keadaannya sudah stabil tapi dia belum sadarkan diri! Luka yang dideritanya cukup parah namun tidak sampai pada kondisi yang membahayakan. Dia mungkin akan sadar besok pagi, jadi kami akan segera memindahkannya ke ruang rawat inap!" Dino langsung bernapas lega, begitupun dengan Reborn, Gokudera serta Yamamoto yang ada dibelakangnya

"jadi, luka apa yang ada ditubuh Hibari, dokter?" Reborn yang sebelumnya tidak mendapat jawaban dari Dino angsung menanyakan hal itu pada dokter karna bagaimanapun dokter lebih tahu daripada Dino. Dokter langsung melirik ke arah Dino setelah mendengar pertanyaan Reborn

"tolong jawab saja! Kumohon" Dino yang mengerti terdapat raut bingung dari sang dokter pun langsung menghlangkan keraguannya akibat yang menanyakan hal sepenting itu adalah seorang anak kecil

"baiklah kalau begitu" dokter itu mengambil napas sejenak sebelum mulai berbicara "kami menemukan luka sobekan akibat benda tumpul di perutnya, juga ada luka memar bekas pukulan di beberapa titik di tubuhnya" jawab dokter itu "kalau begitu saya permisi, lebh baik kalian serahkan masalah seperti ini pada poisi" setelah itu dia langsung pergi menghilang di antara lorong.

"hei, apa yang kau simpulkan dari semua pernyataan ini?" tanya Yamamoto pada Gokudera yang kelihatanmembeku

"dari jejak kakinya bisa dipastikan bahwa pelakunya hanya ada satu orang!" ucapnya gemetar

"dan, senjata yang dia gunakan adalah..." Yamamoto terdiam sejenak untuk mengungkapkan pemikirannya

"kemungkinan benda tumpul yang merobek perutnya itu adalah tonfanya sendiri!" ucap Rebornn menurunkan topi fedoranya sehingga raut wajahnya tidak kelihatan

"kau benar! Karna di tonfa Kyoya terdapat darah yang sudah mengering. Jadi tidak salah lagi" ucap Dino kembali mengingat salah satu tonfa Hibari yang terpental sejauh 3 meter dari tempatnya duduk

"dan karna ada banyak luka pukulan..." Yamamoto tidak berani melanjutkan

"itu artinya pelaku memakai tangan kosong" jawab Reborn cepat. Seketika wajah semua orang disana mendadak pucat pasih karna menemukan kenyataan yang lebih menakutkan dari film horror manapun

"tunggu-tunggu itu tidak mungkin" Yamamoto menyangkal kenyataan yang dia dapat "ini jauh lebih menakutkan daripada film horror yang pernah kutonton" ucapnya sambil sesekali menggelengkan kepalanya

"kau benar, pasti ada semacam rencana licik yang digunakan pelaku untuk menjebaknya, seperti membuat Hibari menghirup gas beracun dan menyerangnya saat dia tidak sadarkan diri" Gokudera juga tidak mau menerimtaan

"di tempat dimana Kyoya ditemukan terdapat tanda-tanda pertarungan, karna suasananya sangat kacau, jadi menurutku tidak mungkin dia tidak melawan" ucap Dino

"tunggu-tunggu, maksudmu Hibari dikalahkan oleh satu orang?" tanya Gokudera mesih tidak percaya

"dan juga dia menggunakan tangan kosong?" Yamamoto melanjutkan

"kukira itulah satu-satunya penjelasan yang tepat" Reborn mengakhiri diskusi penddek itu

"berarti lawan kita kali ini bukanlah orang sembarangan, kita harus segera memberitahu Tsuna untuk mendiskusikannya lebih lanjut" ucap Dino

"Dino, kau bisa telepon ke rumah? Mungkin saja saat ini Tsuna sampai rumah!" suruh Reborn, mengerti maksud perkataan Reborn dengan segera Dino mengambil handphone dari saku celaanya dan langsung mencari suatu nama, setelah menemukan nama Sawada di layar handphonennya, Dino segera memencet tombol panggil

"moshi-moshi!" terdengar suara anak-anak dari seberang telepon, dan Dino langsung tahu kalau anak itu adalah Fuuta

"Fuuta, apa Tsuna sudah ada disana?" tanya Dino langsung bicara ke intinya

"Tsuna-nii? Dia barusan datang dan langsung pergi lagi" nada suara Fuuta seperti kebingungan

"apa kau bilang?" Dino sedikit berteriak dan membuat Reborn, Gokudera serta Yamamoto sedikit berjengit mendengarnya, Dino segera menjauhkan handphone dari telingaanya dan memasang mode speaker agar Reborn dan yang lainnya bisa mendengar penjelasan Fuuta

"Tsuna-nii bilang dia akan langsung pergi ke rumah sakit setelah menyerahkan belanjaan yang baru dia beli kepadaku, apa ini Dino-san?" lanjut Fuuta

"ah, iya maaf membuatmu bingung, Ini aku Dino Chavallone! Ngomong-ngomong apa Tsuna sudah pergi jauh?" tanya Dino lagi

"Tsuna-nii datang sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu dan pergi sekitar lima menit yang lalu" Fuuta seperti mengingat-ingat sesuatu sebelum mengatakannya

"sepuluh menit? Itu artinya sesaat setelah aku pergi dari sana?" Yamamoto kelihatan kaget mendengarnya

"Takeshi-nii? Kau sudah sampai sana?" Fuuta terlihat kebingungan karna Yamamoto baru saja pergi dari rumah dan sekarng dia sudah sampai di rumah sakit

"ya, aku berlari secepat yang kubisa, daripada itu apa Tsuna mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh?" Yamamoto mendekat ke arah Dino agar suaranya bisa didengar dengan jelas oleh Fuuta

"sesuatu yang aneh?" Fuuta mengulangi pertanyaan Yamamoto dan terdiam sejenak "memang, tadi selama beberapa saat Tsuna-nii seperti menjadi orang yang berbeda" jawab Fuuta kemudian, dan dengan itu Reborn, Gokudera dan Yamamoto tersentak, Dino yang tidak mengetahui apapun hanya terdiam

"apa yang juudaime katakan?" kali ini Gokudera yang bertanya

"aku tidak begitu paham, tapi itu seperti korbankan satu nyawa untuk menyelamatkan seribu nyawa!" Fuuta menjawab dan membuat Reborn, Gokudera serta Yamamoto mendadak merasakan tubuh mereka menggigil

"mengorbankan satu nyawa untuk menyelamatkan seribu nyawa?" Dino yang tidak mengerti mengulang kata-kata Fuuta "kenapa Tsuna berkata begitu?" Dino bertanya

"entahlah, aku juga tak begitu paham, tapi tadi raut wajah Tsuna-nii saat mengatakannya terlihat sangat sedih" Fuuta bicara dengan nada prihatin. "ah, sudah ya! I-pin memanggilku, aku harus kembali" ucap Fuuta dan langsung memutus sambungan diantara kedua telepon

Sedangkan empat orang yang ada di depan ruang operasi itu masih membeku, Tsuna meghilang seharian lalu dia kembali namun dengan wujud yang berbeda. Apakah benar orang yang telah mereka hadapi seharian ini adalah Tsuna?

"Yamamoto, apakah tadi saat kau bertemu Tsuna dia mengatakan sesuatu?" Reborn yang pertama kali sadar dari keterkejutannya menatap Yamamoto

"aku dan Gokudera bertemu dengannya di supermarket, tapi dia kelihatan berbeda!" ucap Yamamoto

"kelihatan berbeda bagaimana maksudmu?" Dino semakin penasaran dengan situasi saat ini

"juudaime mengatakan sesuatu namun detik berikutnya dia menyangkal pernah mengatakannya" Gokudera menjelaskan

"apa dia mengatakan hal yang juga ia sampaikan pada Fuuta?" Reborn bertanya

"benar, apa yang Tsuna katakan tadi sama dengan yang ia katakan pada Fuuta" jawab Yamamoto

"Reborn-san, jangan-jangan..." ucapan Gokudera berhenti ketika melihat Reborn mengangguk

"dia juga mengatakan hal yang sama padaku sebelum dia pergi ke supermarket" Yamamoto dan Gokudera tersentak mendengarnya

"hei, apa yang kalianbicarakan aku sama sekali tidak mengerti" Dino angkat bicara dan membuat semua mata menuju ke arahnya "ucapan kalian seperti mengatakan kalau orang itu bukanlah Tsuna" dan perkataan Dino tepat sasaran

"bukannya aku meragukan dia, tapi dia nampak berbeda" ucap Reborn

"saat bertemu pertama kali, dia terlihat ceria dan tanpa beban namun detik berikutnya matanya menyiratkan kesedihan dan sepeti bahwa dia sedang memikul sebuah beban yang sangat berat" ucap Yamamoto sambil melihat langit melalui kaca jendela

"aku ingin tahu makna dibalik perkataan juudaime" Gokudera juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Yamamoto yaitu memandang langit "seolah jika juudaime terus memikul beban itu langit yang tanpa batas itu akan terputus dari dunia dan runtuh" Gokudera melanjutkan

"langit selalu menerima segala hal karna dia tidak punya batasan, terkadang dia begitu dekat namun juga begitu jauh tak terjangkau" Dino juga melihat langit yang sama "meskipun aku tidak tahu hal apa yang kalian katakan sehingga kalian meragukan Tsuna, tapi aku ingin tetap percaya pada langit tersebut" lanjut Dino

;:;:Sky Problem:;:;

(Kediaman Sawada

Fuuta, Lambo dan I-pin baru saja kembali ke ruang tamu untuk lanjut bermain saat mereka mendengar suara pintu terbuka

"tadaima" ucap sebuah suara dari pintu, refleks Fuuta langsung kembali ke koridor dan menemukan seorang remaja berambut coklat anti grafitasi sedang melepas sepatunya

"Tsuna-nii, kau sudah pulang?" tanya Fuuta menghampiri Tsuna

"ah, Fuuta kau belum tidur?" yang terkejut adalah Tsuna bukannya Fuuta

"Tsuna-nii, Reborn dan Takeshi-nii memintamu untuk datang ke rumah sakit" ucap Fuuta dan sontak Tsuna menghentikan aktifitasnya untuk melepas sepatunya

"rumah sakit? Memangnya siapa yang sakit?" Tsuna menatap Fuuta dalam kebingungan

"entahlah, mereka tidak mau memberitahuku!" Fuuta kelihatan kecewa "tapi kelihatannya ada yang gawat" sebelum Tsuna kembali berkomentar,Lambo dan I-pin pergi menghampiri mereka

"ne, Fuuta! Kenapa lama sekali? Lambo-san ingin segera main dan menang" ucapnya ngambek

"Lambo dan I-pin juga? Kalian belum tidur?" Tsuna kembali terkejut

"kami diminta Reborn untuk memberitahu Tsuna-san, jadi kami memutuskan untuk bermain sambil menunggu Tsuna-san" I-pin menjawab pertanyaan Tsuna

"oh jadi begitu!" Tsuna tertawa hambar

"Tsuna-nii, biar aku yang menata belanjaannya, Tsuna-nii langsung ke rumah sakit saja!" ucap Fuuta sambil mengangkat tas yang berisi makanan

"ne..ne, apa itu permen? Apa itu camilan? Lambo-san ingin makan itu" Lambo langsung merebut tas yang dipegang Fuuta tapi dengan sigap Fuuta langsung mengangkat tas itu tinggi-tinggi sehingga Lambo tidak bisa menggapainya

"ini bukan cemilan Lambo! Ini bahan-bahan buat sarapan besok" Fuuta menjelaskan

"Fuuta pelit, " ucap Lambo ketika ia tidak bisa meraih tas yanng dipegang Fuuta

"Lambo, jangan nakal! Atau kau tidak boleh ikut bermain" ancam I-pin

"I-pin juga pelit! Semuanya pelit" ucap Lambo, sementara itu Tsuna hanya tertawa saat melihat tingkah mereka yangselalu sama setiap harinya. Dan itu sukses membuat Fuuta dan I-pin menoleh ke arah Tsuna

"eh, ada apa? Fuuta..? I-pin..?" Tsuna yang merasa Fuuta dan I-pin menatapnya mengajukan pertanyaan

"eh, tidak ada Cuma biasanya Tsuna-nii akan marah ke Lambo atau menenangkannya" jawab Fuuta

"dan biasanya Tsuna-san akan memberi Lambo permen dan mengatakan sesuatu" jawab I-pin

"ya, tidak ada salahnya menjadi sedikit berbeda bukan? lagipula kalian sudah tumbuh! Kalau aku terus memarahi kalian tanpa kalian melihat sendiri kesalahan kalian maka kalian tidak akan bisa maju bukan?" tanya Tsuna

"tapi, tidak biasanya Tsuna menghiraukkan Lambo-san" Lambo ikut berkomentar

"perbedaan itu penting dalam suatu pertumbuhan jadi tidak ada salahnya kan aku melakukan perbedaan?" Tsuna tersenyum, namundengan kehampaan "lagipula kalau kalian harus memilih antara meninggalkan teman dan menyelamatkan teman mana yang akan kalian pilih?" Tsuna kembali bertanya

"kalau itu tentu saja..." kalimat Fuuta terpotong oleh teriakan Tsuna

"jangan katakan itu Fuuta!" Tsuna berucap sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di depan untuk mencegah Fuuta melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Tsuna..?" Lambo yang menyadari ada yang aneh dengan Tsuna bertanya kebingungan

"jangan katakan hal seperti itu Fuuta!" Tsuna tersenyum, namun dibalik senyuman itu terdapat kesedihan yang sangat besar. Sangat berbeda dengan raut wajahnya tadi

"Tsuna-nii, apa maksudmu?" reaksi Fuuta melambat setelah melihat senyum Tsuna

"jika kalian harus mengorbankan nyawa satu orang untuk menyelamatkan ribuan nyawa maka berjanjilah kalian akan melakukannya!" Tsuna tersenyum meyakinkan

"Tsuna-san?" I-pin membeku, begitu juga dengan Fuuta. Hanya Lambo yang bersikap biasa

"ha..ha..ha..! Tsuna, apa kau bermaksud bunuh diri?" Lambo menunjuk Tsuna dengan telunjuknya, dan seketika Fuuta dan I-pin menatap Lambo dengan tatapan bodoh. Hanya orang bodoh yang mengatakan hal seperti itu secara frontal, begitulah pemikiran mereka

"mungkin kau ada benarnya, tapi bukan itu yang ingin kulakukan!" ucap Tsuna, dia kembali memakai sepatunya. "ada hal yang hanya bisa dicapai dengan pengorbanan besar" dia melanjutkan "karna itu terkadang kita harus membunuh perasaan sendiri untuk bisa melindungi dunia ini" ucapan Tsuna terlalu rumit sehingga semua yang ada disana hanya terdiam, bahkan Lambo.

"Tsuna-nii, apa kau melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya?" Fuuta bertanya

Tsuna tidak menjawab tapi malah tersenyum, "berjanjilah kalian akan melindungi diri kalian sendiri saat waktunya tiba! Hiduplah dan pilihlah jalan yang kalian yakini sendiri" ucapnya setelah terdiam beberapa saat

"tapi aku tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Tsuna-nii!" Fuuta mendekat ke arah Tsuna

"kalian tidak perlu mengerti sekarang! Suatu saat nanti kalian akan mengerti" ucap Tsuna, beberapa saat kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangan pada Lambo "Lambo! Kalau keadaan memburuk, sebagai guardian vongola, kau akan melindungi Fuuta dan I-pin bukan?" Tsuna bertanya

"gupyaa..! Tsuna, tentu saja! Lambo-san akan melindungi semuanya! Lambo-san akan bertarung bersama aho-dera dan Reborn jika itu untuk menyelamatkan Fuuta, I-pin, haru dan kyoko" Lambo berkata dengan semangat

"yokatta! Ne.., kalau begitu aku harus pergi" ucapnya dengan raut wajah yang memperlihatkan kekecewaan

"Tsuna-san akan pergi ke tempat Reborn-san?" tanya I-pin hati-hati

"mungkin iya, tapi aku akan pergi ke tempat yang lebih jauh lagi" jawab Tsuna

"Tsuna, kau mau kemana? Kalau kau mau pergi main, Lambo-san ingin ikut" teriak Lambo sambil berlari mendekati Tsuna namun langsung dihadang olleh Fuuta

"Tsuna-nii, kau janji akan kembali bukan?" ucap Fuuta dengan sedih

"sejujurnya aku masih ingin bersama kalian! Jadi aku akan berusaha kembali!" jawab Tsuna, "waktuku sudah hampir habis, Fuuta, Lambo, I-pin" Tsuna menatap mereka bertiga bergantian "jagalah apa yang menurut kalian penting" ucap Tsuna dengan senyum cerianya yang membuat tiga anak di koridor itu tertegun sesaat.

Beberapa saat kemudian pandangan mereka bertiga mulai tidak fokus, dan saat pandangan mereka fokus kembali, yang ada di depan mereka adalah Tsuna yang baru saja datang dari supermarket.

"Fuuta? Lambo? I-pin?" Tsuna kebingungan karna tiga anak yang ada di koridor itu tiba-tiba saja terdiam

"Tsuna...-nii?" Fuuta mencoba memanggil nama orang yang ada di depannya

"Fuuta, apa kau sakit? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba melamun?" tanya Tsuna terdapat rasa khawatir dari perkataannya

"jadi, mana yang akan kau piilih dari pertanyaanku tadi?" tanya Tsuna, Fuuta mengerutkan alisnya

"gupyaa, pertanyaan mana maksud..." pertanyaan Lambo terhenti saat tangan Fuuta terjulur ke arah depan

"aku tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang, Tsuna-nii! Karna kalau aku, aku akan melihat situasinya terlebih dahulu! Jika tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengorbankan teman untuk melindungi dunia dan jika itu adalah keinginan serta mimpi dari temanku tersebut, maka aku tak bisa menolaknya" jawab Fuuta dengan tegas. Sesaat terlihat wajah Tsuna yang dipenuhi raut terkejut dan kebingungan, lalu dia mengangguk dalam

"souka! Jadi itu jawabanmu ya?" Tsuna mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain

"apa itu berbeda dengan dugaan Tsuna-nii?" tanya Fuuta

"tidak! Ah kalau begitu aku harus segera pergi atau Reborn akan membunuhku!" ucap Tsuna segera berdiri dan menuju ke arah pintu tapi kemudian dia tersadar akan sesuatu

"eh, are? Bukannya tadi aku sudah melepas sepatu?" Tsuna melihat ke arah kakinya yang sudah memakai sepatu yang harusnya sudah dia lepas

"Tsuna-nii memakainya lagi! Mungkin Tsuna-nii terlalu serius akan sesuatu sehingga memakainya secara tidak sadar!" ucap Fuuta sambil tersenyum

"mungkin kau benar! Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Kalian tolong jaga rumah!" dan Tsuna segera menghilang dibalik pintu

Di dalam, setelah Tsuna pergi dan langkah kakinya tidak terdengar lagi, Fuuta jatuh terduduk di lanntai sembari mengambil napas dengan berat

"Fuuta?" Lambo yang menyadari ada keanehan pada diri Fuuta mengajukan pertanyaan "ada apa Fuuta?"

"tidak ada, aku hanya lelah! Entah kenapa firasatku tidak enak"ucap Fuuta memegangi dadanya yang terasa sakit, namun dia tidak tahu penyebab dari rasa sakit tersebut.

"daijoubu! Tsuna-san akan baik-baik saja" ucaap I-pin memegangi lengan baju Fuuta. Fuuta hanya tersenyum

"kau benar, Tsuna-nii pasti baik-baik saja!" ucap Fuuta, namun dia masih memegangi dadanya 'Tsuna-nii, ganbatte!' ucap Fuuta dalam hati meyakinkan tekadnya sendiri.

Fuuta, Lambo dan I-pin masih terdiam di koridor kediaman Sawada. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat untuk kembali melanjutkan permainan. Suasana itu berlangsung beberapa lama sampai suara dering telepon menyadarkan mereka

;:;:Sky Problem:;:;

(Pinggiran Sungai di Namimori)

Sasagawa ryohei, penjaga matahari vongola decimo sedang berjalan di pinggir sungai bersama adik tercintanya, sasagawa kyoko.

"kyoko, kudengar Sawada menghilang! Apa itu benar?" tanya ryohei. Kyoko tidak menjawab, dia hanya terdiam dan menunduk, berusaha menutupi raut wajahnya yang sangat khawatir akan keadaan Tsuna

"Tsuna-kun, tidak datang ke kelas dan juga tidak pulang ke rumah! Aku ingin tahu dimana dia sekarang? Apa Tsuna-kun baik-baik saja atau mungkin..." ucapan kyoko terhenti saat merasakan tangan milik kakaknya memegangi pundaknya

"jangan khawatir kyoko!" ucap ryohei menenangkan "kalau itu Sawada,aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja! Dia sudah berhasil menghadapi berbagai kesulitan selama ini dengan ekstrem!" lanjut ryohei. Walaupun dia berkata dengan penuh keyakinan, namun fakta bahwa dia tidak berteriak seperti biasanya merupakan pertanda bahwa dia juga sama kkhawatirnya dengan kyoko

Kyoko menatap mata milik kakaknya dan mengangguk "eum, aku yakin kalau itu Tsuna-kun, dia pasti baik-baik saja" kyoko membulatan tekad dan keyakinannya "oni-chan, apa kamu tidak haus?" tanya kyoko setelah senyum cerahnya kembali ke wajahnya. Ryohei yang melihat kalau kata-katanya berhasil ikut tersenyum

"hmm, AKU SANGAT HAUS KARNA BERPIKIR KERAS SOAL SAWADA" ucapnya, dan karna teriakannya kembali, bisa dipastikan kalau dia juga telah menaruh keyakinan pada langitnya

"kalau begitu, aku akan membeli minuman terlebih dahulu! Oni-chan tunggu disini!" ucap kyoko dan pergi meninggalkan ryohei sendirian di tempat

Selang beberapa waktu setelah kyoko pergi, ryohei melihat seorang yang sangatdikenalnya, malah sedang dicari oleh semua orangsaat ini. Seorang remaja dengan rambut coklat melawan gravitasi, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Ryohei yang melihatnya segera berlari mengejar pemuda itu

"SAWADA!" teriak ryohei, namun yang dipanggil tidak menoleh, "SAWADA!" teriaknya lagi dan teriakan kedua itu sukses membuat yang bersangkutan berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang

"oni-san?" panggil Tsuna bingung

"KAU MAU KEMANA MALAM-MALAM BEGINI?" tanya ryohei

"ah, aku mau ke rumah sakit! Kudengar ada sesuatu yang gawat disana!" ucap Tsuna "oni-san sendiri, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Tsuna

"AKU SEDANG MENUNGGU KYOKO MEMBELI MINUMAN TO THE EXTREME" jawab ryohei sambil berteriak, dan dengan terpaksa Tsuna menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya kalau tidak, telinganya bisa menjadi tuli

"oni-san, bisa kau pelankan suaramu?" Tsuna meminta sambil tetap menutup kedua telinganya

"memangnya siapa yang sedang sakit?" ryohei berhasil mengecilkan suaranya. Tsuna melepaskan tangannya darii telinganya dan menatap ryohei

"aku sendiri juga tidak tahu, Reborn mmenyuruhku untuk datang kesana" jawab Tsuna

"kalau begitu aku ikut dengan mu!" ucap ryohei bersemangat namun tanpa teriakan

"bagaimana dengan kyoko-chan?" tanya Tsuna "apa kau ingin meninggalkannya?" lanjut Tsuna, ryohei terlihat terdiam sejjenak

"KAU BENAR TO THE EXTREME! KYOKO AKAN KHAWATIR KALAU AKU TIBA-TIBA PERGI" entah karna apa, suara ryohei yang sebelumnya sempat turun kembali naik

"oni-san, pelankan suaramu!" Tsuna kembali meminta sambil menutup kedua telinganya

"Sawada, kau kemana saja seharian ini? Semua orang khawatir mencarimu!" ucap ryohei

"aku sedang ada urusan, jadi aku meninggalkan namimori untuksementara!" jawab Tsuna

"dan urusan apa yang..." ucapan ryohei terhenti begitu Tsuna menatapnya dengan sedih

"oni-san.." panggil Tsuna "kau, mana yang lebih penting bagimu? Teman atau dunia?" Tsuna bertanya dengan nada yang berbeda dengan yang dia gunakan tadi

"apa maksudmu Sawada?" ryohei yang memang sebelumnya sedikit bodoh menjadilebih bodoh saat memproses kata-kata Tsuna

"jika kau harus mengorbankan satu nyawa untuk melindungi ribuan nyawa, berjanjilah kau harus melakukannya!" ucap Tsuna, ryohei hanya terdiam mencerna kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut kouhainya.

"Sawada, kau..." otak ryohei secara spontan berhenti bekerja dan dia menatap mata Tsuna yang menyiratkan kesedihan

"munngkin ini sulit untuk dimengerti oleh oni-san! Tapi intinya jika kau harus memilih antara satu nyawa yang berharga bagimu atau nyawa seribu orang yang tidak kau kenal, mana yang akan oni-san pilih?" tanya Tsuna

"aku tak tahu, karna aku belum pernah berada pada situasi tersebut!" jawab ryohei

"kalau begitu aku minta padamu untuk memilih seribu orang!" ucap Tsuna

"Sawada, apa satu orang yang kau maksud itu..." ryohei menelan ludahnya sebelum melanjutkan "kau?" mendadak ryohei menjadi pintar. Tsuna tidak menjawab, namun hanya tersenyum, senyum yang lebih menyakitkan dari yang sebelumnya

"mungkin" jawabnya pelan, "waktuku tidak banyak lagi, aku harus pergi" ucap Tsuna . seketika panndangan ryohei menjadi tidak fokus, dan setelah pandangannya menjadi fokus, dia menemukan Tsuna tersenyum padanya, namun senyum yang berbeda dari yang barusan ryohei lihat

"Sawada" ryohei memanggil pelan nama orang didepannya

"oni-san? Kanapa kau tiba-tiba menjadi pucat?" tanya Tsuna melihat orang didepannya menjadi sedikit pucat

"ti..tidak apa-apa, Sawada, mungkin aku hanya kielelahan, oh iya, aku harus kembali ke tempatku semula dan menunggu kyoko, sampai jumpa" dan dengan segera ryohei berlari meninggalkan Tsuna yang masih bertanya-tanya ditempat

"dasar aneh!" gumam Tsuna sebelum dia mulai berjalan lagi

;:;:Sky Problem:;:;

(Masih dipinggir Sungai)

Kyoko berjalan dengan membawa kantong plastik yang berisi dua minuman kaleng. Mesin penjual minuman yang ada didekat sungai sudah kehabisan stok jadi terpaksa dia membelinya di sebuah toko yang lumayan jauh dari tempatnya dan ryohei berpisah

Kyoko masih sangat menghawatirkan Tsuna. karna itu dia tidak memperhatikan jalan dan menabrak seseorang. Dengan segera kyoko memungut minuman yang tadi terjatuh karna dia menabrak seseorang dan langsung berdiri

"su..sumimasen..." ucapan kyoko terhenti ketika melihat orang yang baru saja dia tabrak "Tsu..Tsuna-kun?" kyoko membelahaakkan matanya mengetahui orang yang baru saja dia tabrak adalah orang yang juga menjadi alasan kyoko melamun

"kyoko-chan?" Tsuna segera berdiri dari tempatnya terjatuh

"Tsuna-kun, kau baik-baik saja? Kemana saja kau sehaarian ini? Kenapa kau ada disini?..."pertanyaan kyoko yang terlalu banyak dihentikan oleh Tsuna

"stop, kyoko-chan! Kau bisa tanya satu-satu?" dan kyoko terdiam sambil menatap mata Tsuna, saat ini mereka ada dipinggir sungai yang agak jauh dari tempat ryohei dan juga hanya sedikit orang yang berlalu lalang di tempat itu

"Tsuna-kun?" kyoko mencoba memanggil nama orang di depannya "Tsuna-kun, apa matamu sakit?" kyoko menatap mata coklat Tsuna yang terlihat sedikit kemerahan

"tidak aku baik-baik..." ucapan Tsuna terputus oleh kyoko

"apa kau benar Tsuna-kun?" kyoko bertanya. Sejujurnya saja, gadis itu selalu memperhatikan Tsuna dari jauh, dia sudah menaruh hati pada calon vongola decimo itu sejak Tsuna menyelamatkannya di masa depan. Dan kini, apa yang ia lihat didepan matanya bukanlah Tsuna yaang biasa bersamanya

"apa maksudmu kyoko-chan? Aku Sawada Tsunayoshi, vongoladecimo!" dan kata-kata itu malah memmbuat kyoko lebih membelahakkan matanya

"Tsuna-kun tidak pernah mau mengakui kalau iia adalah boss dari mafia vongola!" ucap kyoko. "kau bukan Tsuna-kun, siapa kau?" tanya kyoko lagi

"kyoko-chan!" Tsuna memanggil nama kyoko dengan tegas "bisa kau hentikan itu?" Tsuna meminta

"Tsuna-kun!" kyoko menyadari kalau sekarang mata Tsuna murni menjadi coklat tanpa ada warna merah

"ini aku, kyoko-chan! Dan aku bukan siapa-siapa!" Tsuna meyakinkan kyoko "tolong jangan katakan hal seperti kalau aku bukan diriku, karna mendengar kau mengatakannya sangat menyakitkan" ucap Tsuna tersenyum sedih

"Tsuna-kun! Apa yang terjadi?" kyoko sangat khawatir pada pemuda yang kini berada di depannya

"maaf kyoko-chan, aku tak bisa memberitahumu, tapi yang jelas saat ini aku baik-baik saja!" ucap Tsuna "waktuku tidak banyak kyoko-chan, aku harus pergi" Tsuna kembali tersenyum, namun senyum itu sama dengan senyum yang pernah ia lemparkan pada Reborn, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Fuuta dan ryohei. Senyum yang membuat orang menjadi pucat namun juga tenang

"Tsuna-kun, kemana kau akan pergi?" kyoko bertanya

"..." kyoko melihat Tsuna menggerakkan bibirnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, namun sesuatu yang aneh menyerangnya dan menyebabkan keseimbangannya jatuh

"eh?" kyoko bereaksi akan apa yang barusan Tsuna katakan, samar-samar kyoko melihat ada sesuatu yang turun dari kedua mata Tsuna yang biasa disebut orang sebagai air mata 'eh? Tsuna-kun?' kyoko terkejut karna orang yang kuat seperti Tsuna bisa menunjukkan air matanya 'kenapa kau menangis, Tsuna-kun?' namun mulutnya terasa sangat berat ketika ingin menanyakannya 'apa yang kau katakan?' kyoko dapat mendengar suara Tsuna yang sangat sedih ketika mengatakannya 'Tsuna-kun' dan matanya menjadi gelap. Kyoko sudah tidak bisa mendengar ataupun melihat apapun lagi 'Tsuna-kun, kau egois' itulah kata terakhir yang keluar dari mulut kyoko setelah mendengar semua pernyataan Tsuna

;:;:Sky Problem:;:;

Ryohei yang sudah menunggu kyoko hampir setengah jam mulai merasa khawatir dengan adiknya itu, dia memutuskan untuk mencari kyoko saat matanya melihat ke sebuah arah

Disana terlihat seorang gadis berambut oranye sedang tertidur di tanah dan tidak jauh darinya terdapat sebuah kantong plastik berisi dua minuman kaleng

"KYOKO!" teriak ryohei menghampiri gadis itu yang ternyata sedaang pingsan "kyoko, kau tidak apa-apa.." ryohei menyentuh dahi kyoko yang terasa sangat panas. Detik selanjutnya dia segera menggendong kyoko ke rumah dan meninggalkan minuman yang tadi dijatuhkan kyoko.

Namun tanpa ryohei sadari, seseorang menatap mereka dengan pandangan marah. Orang itu mengepalkan tangannya erat dan menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga mengeluarkan sedikit darah

"sialan kau!" umpatnya seraya meninggalkan tempat itu dengan perasaan murka

;:;:Sky Problem:;:;

Reborn, Gokudera, Yamamoto serta Dino yang baru saja selesai mengurus administrasi Hibari duduk di luar ruangan sambil sesekali melirik keujung koridor berharap seorangpemuda berambut coklat yang melawan gravitasi muncul dari sana. Namun hingga dua jam lamanya orang yang diharapkan datang tak kunjung tampak

"Tsuna lama sekali!" gerutu Yamamoto

"ini salahmu karna tidak menunggu juudaime pulang!" ucap Gokudera

"selambat apapun Tsuna, tidak mungkin perjalanan kemari memakan waktu sampai dua lebih" ucap Reborn

"lalu apa menurutmu dia tidak datang kemari?" tanya Dino membuat semua mata menatap padanya

"maaf, tapi aku harus segera pulang, oyaji pasti khawatir!" ucap Yamamoto sambil berdiri

"aku juga punya pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan, tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku pada juudaime karna tidak bisa menyambutnya" ucap Gokudera mengikuti Yamamoto berdiri

"aku juga harus segera pulang dan tidur, aku akan kembali lagi besok pagi bersama Tsuna" ucap Reborn, ucapannya menandakan kalau ia akan segera menyiksa muridnya itu setelah ia menemukannya

"hei, kalian ingin meninggalkanku disini bersama Kyoya?" Dino merengek karna dia akan ditinggal sendirian

"kau tidak punya tempat untuk tidur bukan? jadi sekalian kau tidur saja di kamar Hibari dan menunggu dia sampai sadar! Bisa gawat kalau Hibari sadar dan langsung melarikan diri" ucap Reborn seenaknya

"kalau begitu aku serahkan padamu Dino-san!" ucap Yamamoto melambaikan tangan dan mulai berjalan

"jangan katakan hal yang macam-macam tentangku pada juudaime haneuma!" Gokudera meminta dan mengikuti Yamamoto

"kalau begitu aku juga pergi! Jaa ne!" Reborn melompat ke pundak Gokudera yang langsung melangkah ke ujung koridor

"hei, kalian kejam sekali!" Dino merengek sekali lagi namun ke tiga orang itu sudah menghilang di ujung koridor

"boss, bagaimana ini?" Romario bertanya pada Dino

"terpaksa kita tidur disini, Romario kau disini bersamaku sedangkan yang lainnya pergilah ke hotel" perintah Dinoo pada anak buahnya

Dan disinilah Dino, bersama Romario duduk bersandar tembok di samping tempat tidur yang dipakai Hibari

"boss, apa mmenurutmu para penjaga vongola itu sedikit aneh?" tanya Romario

"kau juga berpikir begitu? Menurutku ada sesuatu yang mengerikan terjadi pada Tsuna" ucap Dino. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ponsel Dino berbunyi, Dino segera membukanya dan sedikit mengernyit ketika mengetahui nama yang terpampang disana. Setelah beberapa saat setelah Dino mengangkat telepon itu wajahnya menjadi ketakutan lalu dia menutup teleponnya

"boss?" Romario yang menyadari perubahan sikap dari bossnya bertanya

Dino menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya terlihat sangat ketakutan dan pucat, bahkan tangannya sedikit bergetar "aku tak percaya ini!" ucapnya masih ketakutan "Romario, kita harus segera pergi ke rumah Tsuna! ada kabar buruk" ucap Dino segera berdiri dan hendak membuka pintu. Namun pintu itu tidak kunjung terbuka

"boss!" Romario menghampiri bossnya

"panggil orang-orang di luar untuk membuka paksa pintu, ini keadaan darurat!" Dino berteriak dan dengan segera Romario mengambil handphonenya dan menekan sejumlah nomor sebelum sebuah suara muncul dari balik pintu

"percuma saja haneuma-san!" ucap suara itu "aku memasang penghalang di sekitar ruangan itu, kau tidak akan bisa keluar dari ruangan itu atau menghubungi orang luar" ucap suara itu

"siapa kau?" Dino geram mengetahui kalau ia telah dipermainkan oleh orang itu

"kau hampir mengganggu kesenanganku, haneuma-san! karna kau sudah tahu peraturan dari permainan ini, maka aku harus mengeliminasimu!" ucap suara itu sambil sesekali tertawa pelan "kau harus menunggu disini sampai mereka sadar kalau mereka tidak lebih dari mainanku" ucap suara itu. Dino membelahakkan matanya, dia menyadari orang yang saat ini sedang berbicara padanya

"kau..?" Dino terdiam bahkan lebih ketakutan daripada tadi "kenapa kau disini?" tanya Dino membulatkan tekadnya

"kau sudah mengenaliku haneuma-san? kalau begitu baguslah, kalau kau tidak ingin aku terluka maka jadilah anak baik dan diam disini" ucap suara itu menyeringai

"apa kau sudah gila? Mana mung.." Dino terdiam ketika dia mengingat isi percakapan di telepon tadi "tunggu, massaka.." Dino menduga-duga sampai suara itu menyeringai lagi

"kau punya insting yang bagus, haneuma-san!" ucapnya "dan karna itu aku tak bisa membiarkan kau merusak kesenangan Tsunayoshi-kun!" ucapnya lagi

"Tsuna?" dia kemudian mengingat lagi apa yang diucapkan oleh semua orang tentang keadaan Tsuna "jangan-jangan kalau Tsuna..." ucapannya berhenti lagi

"pemikiranmu sungguh luar biasa, dia akan membunuhku kalau aku melepaskanmu sekarang" ucap suara itu "baiklah haneuma-san, aku harus pergi. Kau akan kulepaskan setelah permainan mencapai klimaks!" ucapnya seraya langkah kakinya terdengar menjauh

"brengsekk kau! Lepaskkan aku! Buka pintunya!" teriak Dino sambil mendobrak pintu, namun pintu itu tidak bergeming

"percuma haneuma-san, aku sudah memasang peredam suara dan penghalang api! jadi tidak akan ada orang yang menyelamatkanmu! Oh dan satu lagi, semua sinyal di rumah sakit ini sudah kubajak seluruhnya jadi kau tak bias menghubungi siapapun di luar dan aku akan membunuh semua orang yang menyadari atau bahkaan mencoba membebaskanmu. Oyasumi haneuma-san!" ucap orang itu sebelum hawa keberadaannya lenyap sepenuhnya

"kuso!" Dino mengumpat sambil menatap pintu itu

"boss, kau tahu siapa dia?" tanya Romario

"ya, aku sangat mengenalnya, dia adalah..." dan nama itu sukses membuat Romario membelahakkan matanya.

Malam itu, Dino bersusah payah membakar pintu itu dengan api langit miliknya namun seperti yang dikatakan orang itu, pintu bahkan ruangan itu tidak tergerak sedikitpun. Dino pun terduduk lemas karna menggunakan seluruh apinya untuk kabur dari tempat itu, dia pun akhirnya tertidur karna kelelahan, bersama dengan Romario dan Hibari yang masih tidak sadarkan diri

;:;:Sky Problem:;:;

Reborn sampai di rumah namun dia tidak menemukan sosok muridnya itu diseluruh penjuru rumah namun tidak menemukannya. Fuuta, Lambo dan I-pin sudah pergi tidur dan meninggalkan kartu-kartu berserakan di ruang tamu. Reborn menghela napas sejenak sebelum menatap langit di seberang jendela yang mulai menampakkan mendung dan warna hitam yang cukup pekat.

"Tsuna, apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" Reborn bergumam pelan. Reborn kembali menatap langit tersebut lekat-lekat "langit yang cerah telah pergi dan berganti menjadi langit yang kelam!" ucapnya sedih "semoga kau tidak menjadi demikian, Tsuna!" dia kembali bergumam dan memperhatikan beberapa tetes hujan yang mulai jatuh ke tanah, seakan langit itu telah menangis kesakitan

;:;:Sky Problem:;:;

Hujan mulai turun membasahi bumi, seorang anak terdiam di suatu gang sempit yang diapit pagar. Wajahnya menunduk menyembunyikan ekspresi datar dan marahnya. Dia tetap tak bergeming meskipun hujan sudah membuat pakaiannya basah. Sesekali giginya menggeretak dan tangannya mengepal menahan rasa sakit. Matanya sekali-kali berkilat merah dan terkadang menjadi putih dan hijau. Tangan kirinya mengepal sementara tangan kanannya memegangi dadanya yang seolah-olah jika dia melepaskannya maka jantungnya akan keluar.

Langit masih menurunkan hujan namun sosok itu belum bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri, lama-kelamaan kepalan tangannya melonggar dan giginya sudah tak menggeretak, namun berganti air mata yang keluar dari matanya yang masih tertutup poninya. Sosok itu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit yang kelam sambil membiarkan tetesan hujan menusuk wajahnya yang tersenyum penuh keprihatinan sambil masih menangis

"langit yang menaungi segalanya, adakalanya meminta tolong oleh apa yang dinaunginya" ucap sosok itu pelan. Detik selanjutnya air matanya berhenti dan senyum sedhnya berubah menjadi seringaian "langit tersebut…" dia menggantung kata-katanya dan mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke udara menangkap tetesan hujan sebelum menggenggamnya dengan keras seakan dia sedang menghancurkan sebuah batu "sudah hancur"

 **Halo minna-san! kembali laagi bersama saya author GJ yang punya ide gila! siapa lagi kalau bukan saya? sekali lagi mohon maklumi jika anda sekalian merasa tidak nyaman dalam membaca fic saya yang EYD-nya super kacau! soalnya saya gak ada mood buat cek ulang, jadi saya yakin kalau ada banyak typo di atas sana (nunjuk kearah fanfic)**

 **baiklah saatnya membalas review:**

 **Zee Cielova : untuk nomor satu itu sama dengan pertanyaan spoiler jadi gk saya jawab tapi mungkin pertanyaan itu sedikit terjawab di chapter ini. untuk nomor dua itu sebenernya typo, karna saya terlalu terbawa suasana setting diatasnya pas gokudera sama yamamoto pisah buat nyariin tsuna jadinya secara refleks tangan saya ngetiknya yamamoto (he..he..he.. kan saya gak ada mood buat cek ulang)**

 **Miyaka Himizuka :semoga pertanyaan anda sedikit terjawab di chapter ini dan saya benar-benar minta maaf karna saya sudah menjanjikan fic ini selesai minggu tapi malah selesai hari ini (Yuki masih pelajar, jadi ada tugas menumpuk yang harus diselesaikan atau Yuki gak akan dibolehin lagi nulis cerita). dan soal EYD kelihatannya Yuki memang payah deh! (Author benci materi EYD)**

 **Hikage Natsuhimiko : semoga pertanyaan anda sedikit terjawab di chapter ini**

 **oke, begitu saja catatan dari yuki, terus lanjutkan membaca fic saya. dengan semakin banyak review yang masuk maka yuki akan semakin semangat melanjutkan fic ini. jadi mohon luangkan waktunya untuk mereview!**

 **ARIGATTOU!**


	4. Chapter 4

_"langit yang menaungi segalanya, adakalanya meminta tolong oleh apa yang dinaunginya" ucap sosok itu pelan. Detik selanjutnya air matanya berhenti dan senyum sedhnya berubah menjadi seringaian "langit tersebut…" dia menggantung kata-katanya dan mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke udara menangkap tetesan hujan sebelum menggenggamnya dengan keras seakan dia sedang menghancurkan sebuah batu "sudah hancur"_

* * *

 **Katekyou Hitman Reborn**

 **Disclaimer : KHR bukan punya saya**

 **warning : typoo maybe, bahasa kaku, alur gaje**

 **MIND TO READ AND REVIEW?**

* * *

Reborn memulai hari dengan sarapan dimeja makan bersama semuanya, namun jangan lupakan aura membunuh yang ia keluarkan. Suasana pagi itu benar-benar suram. Bahkan lambo yang biasanya membuat keributan menjadi diam seketika! Alasannya? Satu kursi dimeja makan itu kosong. Yap! Kursi milik vongola decimo yang menghilang kemarin saat ini menjadi kosong melompong. Bahkan kamarnya juga tidak terdapat tanda-tanda kehidupan. Yap! Sawada Tsunayoshi tidak pulang dari tadi malam

"Reborn, bisa kau tenang dimeja makan?" pinta fuuta merasa tidak nyaman dengan aura yang keluar dari tubuh Reborn. Reborn tidak menanggapi ucapan fuuta dan hanya melanjutkan sarapan dengan aura membunuhnya yang semakin membesar

"Reborn, kau dengar aku?" fuuta bertanya dan hanya direspon dengan anggukan namun kenyataannya aura yang menyebar semakin membesar. Fuuta menghela napas karna merasa usahanya sia-sia saja. Daripada aura yang menyebar semakin membesar lagi lebih baik dia tutup mulut

"sumimasen!" terdengar suara dari depan pintu, Nana segera membuka pintu dan menemukan dua pemuda dengan seragam namichuu sedang berdiri di depan pintu

"ara…Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun! Selamat datang" ucap Nana menyambut dua sahabat baik anaknya

"ohaiyo! Juudaime no oka-san!" salam Gokudera sambil membungkuk hormat "apa juudaime ada didalam?" Tanya Gokudera mengangkat tubuhnya

"tsu-kun? Reborn-kun bilang kalau tsu-kun menginap dirumah Yamamoto-kun" ucap Nana sambil memiringkan kepalanya bingung kemudian menatap Yamamoto. Yamamoto yang mengerti arti semua ini segera menyahut

"ah iya, Tsuna tadi pulang pagi sekali, kupikir dia pulang dulu kerumah ternyata dia langsung pergi kesekolah, baiklah kalau begitu kami permisi" ucap Yamamoto membungkuk lalu menyeret Gokudera dari depan rumah dan saat mereka melihat Nana menutup pintu Yamamoto berhenti dan menunduk

"hei, yakyuu bakka! Apa maksud semua ini? Kenapa kau menarikku dan lagipula aku tidak tahu kalau juudaime menginap dirumahmu!" ucap Gokudera dengan nada tinggi tepat didepan Yamamoto

"tentu saja Tsuna tidak datang kerumahku!" jawab Yamamoto mengalihkan pandangnnya kearah kamar Tsuna dan mendapati Reborn menunduk menyembunyikan ekspresinya namun dapat terlihat dengan jelas kalau ia sedang mengalami keresahan

"lalu apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu?" Tanya Gokudera

"apa kau tidak dengar tadi? Nana-san bilang kalau adik itu yang memberitahunya kalau Tsuna menginap dirumahku. Itu berarti Tsuna tidak kembali dari kemarin. Kau tahukan kalau kita tidak boleh membuat Nana-san khawatir!" ucap Yamamoto

"kalau begitu kenapa Reborn-san bilang kalau juudaime menginap dirumahmu? Bukan dirumahku yang menjadi tangan kanannya?" Gokudera merasa khawatir namun juga kecewa

"kenapa kau tidak Tanya padanya saja?" Yamamoto menunjuk kearah Reborn yang mengintip dari arah kamar Tsuna

"Reborn-san?" Gokudera menyadari kalau saat ini hitman terhebat itu sedang kebingungan, amat kebingungan malah. Namun dia tidak turun untuk memberi arahan pada guardian vongola seperti biasanya

"lebih baik sekarang kita pergi kesekolah! Nanti juga dia akan mengabari kita!"ucap Yamamoto

"tunggu, ini masalah serius! Kalau benar juudaime belum pulang bisa berarti dia dalam bahaya bukan?" Tanya Gokudera mulai panic

"justru kita yang akan dalam bahaya kalau kita sampai membolos! Kita akan pikirkan masalah ini nanti bersama denga yang lain" ucap Yamamoto sambil menarik paksa Gokudera yang masih ngotot untuk mencari Tsuna

"diam kau yakyuu-bakka! Aku akan mencari juudaime! Kalau kau begitu inginnya pergi ke sekolah maka pergilah sendiri!" teriak Gokudera. Saat ini otaknya sedang dipenuhi pikiran tentang apa yang terjadi pada Tsuna. Dia tak mampu memproses hal lain selain dimana dan bagaimana kondisi bossnya saaat ini

"aku tahu itu, aku juga khawatir dengan Tsuna, tapi kalau kita bertindak ceroboh, Tsuna pasti tidak akan senang! Kumohon pikirkan juga tentang hal itu"

Gokudera berpikir lagi. Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Yamamoto. Jika dia bertindak gegabah tanpa petunjuk apapun, maka hal itu bisa menjadi ancaman bagi bossnya sendiri. Dan maka dari itu Gokudera memutuskan untuk mengikuti Yamamoto pergi kesekolah.

* * *

Suasana di kelas pagi itu terlihat cukup ricuh diarenakan sang idola namimori yang dikabarkan sakit padahal kemarin ia masih baik-baik saja. Gokudera dan Yamamoto bertemu dengan Ryohei yang menyampaikan sebuah surat di depan kelas mereka

"Sasagawa-senpai, ada apa?" Yamamoto bertanya

"oh, Yamamoto dan tako-head, ohaiyo!" teriak Ryohei seperti biasa

"diamlah dan katakan apa yang terjadi sibafu-atama!" balas Gokudera, moodnya pagi ini benar-benar buruk

"oh, Kyoko demam tinggi jadi aku mengantarkan suratnya" jawab Ryohei menurunkan nadanya

"demam tinggi? Tapi kemarin saat kami pergi ke rumah Tsuna, dia baik-baik saja" ucap Yamamoto. Air muka Ryohei berubah secara tiba-tiba

"aku juga tidak mengerti, tiba-tiba saja aku menemukan dia sedang tertidur di dekat sungai dan ketika aku mengeceknya badannya terasa panas" jelas Ryohei

"apa lagi sekarang? Kemarin Tsuna bertingkah aneh dan sekarang Sasagawa terkena demam misterius?" ucap Yamamoto juga merasa frustasi.

"Sawada? Kalau kuingat kembali kemarin aku sempat bertemu dia dan kelakuannya sangat aneh" ucap Ryohei memasang pose berfikir yang membuat Gokudera serta Yamamoto melemparinya dengan pertanyaan

"kau bertemu dengan Tsuna? Kapan dan dimana?" tanya Yamamoto

"apa dia diserang oleh kelompok mafia dan sedang terluka?" tanya Gokudera

"hoi, tenanglah kalian berdua! Dia baik-baik saja! Aku bertemu dengan dia saat menunggu Kyoko membeli minuman. Dia bilang ingin pergi ke rumah sakit karna ada urusan penting! Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ryohei. Gokudera dan Yamamoto saling berpandangan

"hei, Gokudera, kau tahu kan apa artinya itu?" tanya Yamamoto

"ah, itu artinya sesuatu terjadi pada juudaime saat berada di jalan" ucap Gokudera menyilangkan kedua tanngan didepan dadanya dan memasang pose berpikir.

"apa maksudmu tako-head?" Ryohei seperti biasanya tetap saja terlihat bodoh "ngomong-ngomong apa kalian tahu apa yang terjadi di rumah sakit yang sedang dituju Sawada?" tanya Ryohei

"kalau itu sih…" belum sempat Yamamoto menjelaskan bel sudah berbunyi dengan nyaring yang menyebabkan Ryohei langsung berlari menuruni tangga

"oh ya, si lawn-head itu sekarang sudah SMA bukan? Bagaimana dia bisa dengan santainya dataang kemari?" cibir Gokudera. Saat ini mereka memang ada di kelas tiga. Ryohei dan Hibari saat ini sudah lulus dari namichuu dan…

* * *

Hari itu Chrome tidak datang ke sekolah dan pergi ke kokuyo land untuk menemui Mukuro. Firasatnya sebagai mist guardian vongola menjadi tidak enak sejak dia tidak bertemu dengan bossnya kemarin. Karna itu dia harus membicarakan ini dengan Mukuro

Baru tiga langkah Chrome memasuki gerbang kokuyo land, pikirannya tersadar akan sesuatu. Dia baru ingat kalau Mukuro sedang pergi ke itali untuk suatu urusan. Tidak bukan itu yang membuat Chrome berhenti, kemarin saat dia pergi untuk mengambil anting yang ia jatuhkan di sekolah, apa yang ia lihat adalah…

"apa yang dilakukan kumo no hito di sana?" pikiran polos Chrome baru bereaksi dengan fakta kalau Hibari Kyoya sudah lulus dari namichuu, seharusnya dia ada di SMA namimori. Tapi apa yang dilakukan Hibari di namichuu kemarin sore?

Saat pikiran Chrome sedang berkecamuk, sebuah asap berwarna nila muncul dari belakangnya. Chrome langsung menoleh dan mendapati pemilik mata merah dengan kanji angka enam berdiri disana

"kufufu! Lama tak jumpa Chrome! Apa ada kabar menarik selama aku pergi?" tanya orang itu Rokudo Mukuro.

"Mukuro-sama!" Chrome secara refleks memanggil Mukuro dengan nada senang

"kurasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi karna kau datang mengunjungiku" ucapnya. Chrome kemudian menjelaskan segala sesuatu yang terjadi termasuk dengan pikiran yang mengganjalnya tentang Hibari

* * *

Sekolah berakhir pukul 10 pagi karna guru-guru memiliki urusan yang membuat siswa harus segera pulang dari sekolah. Yamamoto dan Gokudera berjalan bersama untuk pergi ke rumah Tsuna. Saat mereka melewati depan SMA namimori, mereka melihat Mochida Kensuke sedang berjalan ke arah mereka

"hei, apa kemarin ada yang salah dengan dame-tsu.. maksudku Sawada?" Mochida segera menelan kembali kata terakhirnya saat merasakan aura menerkam dari dua orang yang dia hadapi.

"memang kenapa senpai?" Yamamoto yang bertanya sebab aura disekitar Gokudera masih belum lenyap

"kemarin dia keluar dari namichuu dengan sangat aneh" ucap Mochida

"apa maksudmu dengan aneh?" tanya Gokudera

"dia keluar dari namichuu dengan keadaan tak terluka padahal harusnya jika dia keluar sekolah pada jam segitu Hibari pasti akan mengkamikorosunya" jelas Mochida

"tentu saja itu tidak mungkin karna Hibari sudah tidak bersekolah di nami..chuu.." Yamamoto melambatkan kata-katanya ketika mengucapkan hal itu, dia baru mengingat fakta penting yang dilupakan semua orang

"aku lupa akan hal itu, jadi aku menanyakan apa yang dia lakukan dan dia menjawab kalau Hibari memintanya mengerjakan tugas karna dia merusuh" jelas Mochida "aku jadi tak paham dengan maksudnya, memangnya apa yang sudah dia lakukan sehingga membuat alasan tak masuk akal seperti…" dan sebelum Mochida berhasil menyelesaikan kata-katanya Gokudera dan Yamamoto sudah menghilang dari hadapannya. Mochida hanya mendengus dan berjalan menyusul teman-teman klub kendonya yang sudah ada di depan.

* * *

Agar bisa segera sampai, Gokudera dan Yamamoto menggunakan flame mereka untuk terbang. Mereka meuju kediaman Sawada dimana di halaman belakang Reborn, Ryohei, Mukuro, Chrome, Lambo dan I-pin sudah berkumpul disana. Gokudera dan Yamamoto segera turun ke arah mereka.

"Mukuro, kau sudah kembali?" tanya Gokudera

"kufufu, tentu saja aku sudah kembali, jadi apa urusan yang membuat kalian begitu tergesa-gesa sampai-sampai menggunakan flame kalian untuk pergi kemari?" tanya Mukuro. Gokudera dan Yamamoto langsung mengingat tujuan mereka

"tadi saat kami dalam perjalanan pulang kami bertemu Mochida Kensuke dan dia mengatakan kalau kemarin sore dia melihat Tsuna keluar dari namichuu" ucap Yamamoto

"bukan hanya itu saja, katanya juudaime mengatakan kalau dia sedang membantu Hibari mengerjakan laporan karna dia merusuh" jelas Gokudera

"kalau begitu berarti kemarin Sawada bertemu dengan Hibari bukan?" tanya Ryohei, entah masalah ini yang terlalu rumit atau dianya yang bodoh hingga tak bisa menarik kesimpulan sederhana.

"tapi bukankah skylark-kun sudah lulus dan sekarang ada di SMA?" tanya Mukuro

"itulah yang tak kumengerti" ucap Gokudera

"Chrome mengatakan kalau kemarin saat dia hendak mencari anting vongola yang terjatuh di sekolah dia bertemu dengan Hibari Kyoya sedang melakukan patroli" ucap Mukuro. Semua orang langsung melihat ke arah Chrome

"karna kumo no hito salah satu penjaga aku lupa kalau dia ada satu tahun di atas kita" ucap Chrome. "aku baru sadar tadi pagi" lanjut Chrome murung

"itu artinya secara tidak langsung Hibari bertemu Tsuna kemarin sore dan setelah Tsuna pergi Hibari diserang atau…" Reborn menghentikan ucapannya ragu

"Sawada Tsunayoshi adalah pelaku dari penyerangan Hibari Kyoya" lanjut Mukuro membuat Gokudera dan Yamamoto melayangkan tatapan maut padanya

"mana mungkin juudaime melakukan hal seperti itu?" Gokudera yang pertama kali menyulut

"tenanglah Gokudera! Itu hanya suatu kemungkinan, masih banyak kemungkinan lain yang bisa terjadi" ucap Reborn berusaha menenangkan

"lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Chrome

"aku sudah Meminta bantuan pada nono kemarin untuk menyelidiki setiap kemungkinan yang terjadi pada Tsuna dan hari ini dia akan mengirim seseorang untuk memberikan laporannya" jelas Reborn

"sasuga vongola! Hanya dalam waktu satu malam kalian bisa melacak apa yang terjadi pada boss kalian" entah sindiran atau pujian yang barusan dikeluarkan oleh Mukuro

"sebaiknya sekarang kita pergi ke tempat Dino dan Hibari, aku takut musuh akan menyerang mereka" ucap Reborn disertai anggukan dari yang lainnya

Tanpa diduga oleh siapapun langit mendadak mendung serta mati listrik yang menyebabkan seluruh kota menjadi gelap

"sekarang apa lagi yang terjadi?" tanya Reborn frustasi. Pikirannya benar-benar penuh sekarang. Dia hampir tak bisa bersikap tenang. Tapi jika dia juga panik maka anggota yang lain sudah pasti akan diluar kendali

Beberapa saat kemudian petir terlihat menyambar dari kejauhan. Namun bukan itu yang membuat 6 orang di halaman belakang panik, tapi karna enam orang itu bisa merasakan adanya kekuatan flame yang muncul dari petir tersebut

"kemungkinan besar itu adalah musuh, aku dengan sangat jelas dapat merasakan adanya mist flame yang menyembunyikan sejumlah besar kekuatan" ucap Mukuro. Reborn langsung mengambil langkah

"lambo dan i-pin kalian tetap di rumah dan jaga mama, Chrome apa kau bisa mengawasi mereka? Fuuta sedang keluar jadi aku tak bisa Meminta bantuannya" Chrome hanya mengangguk yang berarti menandakan persetujuannya "yang lainnya segera pergi ke tempat petir itu menyambar. Aku akan pergi memeriksa keadaan Dino dan Hibari" perintah Reborn lalu berangsur pergi

"kalau begitu kita harus pergi sekarang" ucap Gokudera melepas tas sekolahnya dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah begitupun dengan Chrome dan Yamamoto. Ryohei? Dia tak pernah berniat ke sekolah jadi dia tak membawa tas (dia terlambat 20 menit dan tidak membawa tas jadi dia diusir dari sekolah. Karna itu dia langsung pergi ke rumah Tsuna) sedangkan Mukuro? Apa sejak awal dia berniat untuk ikut belajar?

"berhati-hatilah Chrome" ucap Mukuro seraya pergi dengan ilusinya. Entah kenapa hari ini dia menjadi sangat penurut pada Reborn. Biasanya dia akan mengomel entah apa, tapi kali ini dia mengiyakan saja keputusan arcobaleno itu

* * *

"apa benar disini tempatnya?" seorang anak berambut merah bertanya pada anak lain yang ada di depannya

"tidak salah lagi, aku merasakan adanya sky flame dan cloud flame di seluruh penjuru rumah sakit, tapi aku tak tahu tempat pastinya. dia sangat kuat sehingga mampu menyembunyikan keberadaan sky flame" ucap anak yang di depan sambil tetap berlari menyusuri lorong rumah sakit yang tampak sepi

"tapi apa kau tidak merasa aneh? Kenapa tak ada orang sama sekali?" tanya anak berambut merah

"kau tak tahu? Gedung ini adalah gedung rumah sakit yang sudah tak terpakai, jadi wajar kalau tak ada seorangpun disini" jelas anak itu melambatkan langkahnya

"tapi bagaimana bisa Hibari-san dirawat di tempat seperti ini?" tanya si rambut merah mengikuti temannya yang mulai berjalan

"mereka pasti ditipu dengan mist flame! Kau sudah merasakan sendiri sekuat apa flame miliknya" jawab anak itu lalu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri

"apa sudah kau temukan?" tanya si rambut merah begitu menyadari temannya telah berhenti dan menatap ke arah depan

"disini ada yang tidak beres. Ada satu plakat kamar yang hilang" ucap anak yang ada di depan memperhatikan pintu dengan nama 'Sakura-1' dan disampingnya pintu dengan plakat 'Sakura-3'.

"ruangan Sakura-2 menghilang?" ucap si rambut merah menatap horror "jangan-jangan.." ucapannya berhenti tatkala sang patner memegang tembok diantara kedua pintu dengan telapak tangannya

"hmm. Ilusi yang menyelimuti bangunan ini adalah untuk memperkecil ukuran bangunan. Kemungkinan besar saat ini Dino-san dan Hibari-san sedang ada di dimensi lain di balik tembok ini" lanjutnya "aku bisa merasakannya ada tiga energi kehidupan memancar dari sini, dan mereka semua hampir sekarat" ucapnya lagi lalu menarik tangannya

Seketika si rambut merah mengetahui maksud temannya yang mundur lima langkah darinya. Si rambut merah kemudian menutup matanya sambil merentangkan tangannya ke arah depan. Seketika sebuah api berwarna oranye keluar dari telapak tangannya dan menyelimuti dinding di depannya. Kemudian ruangan menjadi mengabur pertanda ilusi akan segera lenyap. Lalu kemudian di depannya muncul sebuah pintu dengan plakat 'Sakura-2'. Anak yang baru saja mengeluarkan kekuatannya itu tiba-tiba terjatuh dan ditolong oleh temannya

"kekuatan macam apa itu? ilusi ini hampir membuatku menyerahkan energi kehidupankuu untuk mematahkannya" ucap anak berambut merah sambil mengambil napas

"tidak heran Dino-san dan Reborn tidak sadar" ucap anak yang satu lagi sambil membantu rekannya berdiri. "kita harus cepat atau nyawa semuanya dalam bahaya!"

"aku tahu! Ini sebuah pertaruhan dan pengorbanan besar. Kalah kita akan kehilangan segalanya dan menang kita akan kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga" anak berambut merah kemudian berjalan bersama temannya memasuki ruangan itu dimana terlihat satu sosok terbaring di atas tempat tidur dan dua sosok lainnya tergeletak di lantai

"pertarungan dimana menang ataupun kalah kita akan tetap menderita" ucap si rekan sambil mendekati sosok berambut pirang dan berjaket hijau lalu mengeluarkan sebuah botol berisi serbuk putih lalu menaburkannya pada orang di hadapannya

"memilih seribu nyawa orang yang tidak dikenal atau nyawa satu orang yang berarti. Apapun pilihannya itu akan menimbulkan rasa sakit" ucap anak berambut merah melihat rekannya menaburkan bubuk yang sama pada dua orang lainnya. Kemudian ia menatap langit di luar jendela yang sudah menghitam

* * *

Gokudera, Yamamoto dan Ryohei pergi melalui udara dengan kekuatan flame masing-masing. Karna dengan begini mereka bisa sampai ke tempat tersambarnya petir 3 kali lebih cepat. Mereka kemudian turun ketika sampai di tempat tujuan sambil membelahakkan mata.

"namichu?" Ryohei membaca plakat yang tertempel di depan bangunan sekolah di depannya.

"kau yakin disini petir itu menyambar?" tanya Yamamoto

"tentu saja, Reborn-san juga memberiku koordinatnya, tapi dia tidak memberitahu kalau tempatnya di namichuu" ucap Gokudera mengeluarkan catatan kecil tanpa rasa curiga kapan dan bagaimana Reborn bisa menemukan dan menulis koordinat hanya dalam waktu sekian detik

"ngomong-ngomong dimana Mukuro?" Ryohei bertanya sambil menengok kanan kiri

"si Nanas itu bilang dia akan menyusul setelah pergi ke suatu tempat" ucap Gokudera

"jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan? rasanya tidak ada seorangpun disini, suasananya terlalu sepi" ucap Yamamoto membuka gerbang yang ternyata tidak dikunci

"kau yakin tidak salah tempat tako-head?" tanya Ryohei

"kau meragukanku sebagai tangan kanan juudaime?" bentak Gokudera

"bukan begitu tapi, dimana musuh kita?" tanya Ryohei

"mungkin cuaca hari ini hanyalah kebetulan. Maksudku langit mendung, mati lampu dan sambaran petir hanyalah suatu gejala alam yang berlangsung secara kebetulan?" opini Yamamoto

"kalau begitu bisa katakan padaku benda yang tersambar oleh petir tadi? Tidak munkin petir itu datang tanpa menyambar apapun" dan pembicaraan itu menjadi adu mulut. Ryohei hanya diam, dia sudah lelah melerai keduanya sampai sebuah suara menghampiri mereka

"minna, apa yang kalian lakukan disana?" teriak seseorang dari atap namichuu. Sontak ketiga pemuda itu menoleh ke atas dan menemukan sang langit memakai kaos kuning dan kemeja hijau sedang berdiri di puncak bangunan namichuu

"juudaime/Tsuna/Sawada" panggil ke tiga orang yang ada di gerbang sambil menengok ke atas. Seketika ketiga orang itu segera terbang ke atap namichuu

"juudaime anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Gokudera panik. Dia mengguncang tubuh bosnya

"aku baik-baik saja seperti yang kau lihat" jawab Tsuna

"kemana saja kau selama ini? Kemarin kau tidak pulang ke rumah" ucap Yamamoto dengan penuh kekhawatiran

"hanya bersiap untuk sesuatu yang akan terjadi dalam tiga...dua...satu..." ucap Tsuna menghitung mundur "zero" dan tepat saat ia mengatakan zero dibelakangnya terdapat ledakan besar yang berasal dari hutan namimori

"apa itu?" tanya Ryohei. Gokudera dan Yamamoto membelahakkan matanya tatkala melihat ledakan lain menyusul dari segala penjuru, baik dekat maupun jauh (kelihatannya ledakan terjadi sampai luar kota)

Dan Gokudera melepas genggaman tangannya ketika Tsuna menatapnya intens. Tanpa sadar Gokudera mundur sampai ke tempat Yamamoto dan Ryohei yang secara reflek menatap Tsuna dan ikut bergetar hebat bersama Gokudera

"tsu...na..." Yamamoto memanggil sahabatnya itu dengan suara parau tatkala mata coklat Tsuna berubah menjadi merah

"are? Kenapa kalian ketakutan begitu?" Tsuna tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya lalu membuka matanya namun warna merah itu masih bersarang disana

"Sawada, apa matamu kemasukan debu?" kali ini Ryohei bukannya berkata bodoh, tapi dia ingin menyangkal kalau sesuatu yang tidak beres telah mengenai kouhainya

"tidak, mataku baik-baik saja" jawab Tsuna tanpa dosa sambil menjentikan tangannya dan ledakan yang lain terdengar.

Dan kemudian terlihat kabut berwarna nila muncul di atas atap namichuu dan Mukuro muncul dengan tergesa-gesa

"ada kabar buruk! Sekumpulan..." Mukuro menghentikan kata-katanya ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata merah sang decimo yang sedang menyeringai. "siapa kau?" tanya Mukuro

"apa maksudmu? Aku vongola decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi" ucap Tsuna masih tetap tenang. Tak lama kemudian pintu menuju ke dalam terbuka dengan keras dan memperlihatkan sang penjaga awan yang sudah memasang kuda-kuda bertarung

"kamikorosu" ucapnya. Dibelakangnya terlihat Chrome dengan Reborn dipundaknya. Chrome membelahakkan mata ketika melihat bos terkasihnya

"bossu? Bukan" reaksi Chrome sama dengan reaksi Mukuro. Awalnya ia menyangka kalau orang yang berdiri didepannya sat ini adalah bosnya. Namun saat ia merasakan mist flame yang lebih kuat dari pada sky flame berputar disekitarnya, dia segera mengetahui kalau orang ini bukanlah Tsuna

"Hibari-san? Kau sudah sembuh?" tanya Yamamoto

"itu tak penting, aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan urusanku dengan orang itu" ucap Hibari

"orang itu? masaka..." sebelum Gokudera sempat berpikir suara orang yang ia hormati terdengar begitu saja di telinganya bagaikan seruling maut

"heh, kau sudah bisa bergerak ya? tapi kurasa ini akan menjadi lebih menarik" ucap Tsuna sambil tersenyum "lihatlah semua ini, bukankah ini sebuah lukisan yang indah?" tanya Tsuna pada semua orang yang ada disana. "teriakan kesakitan, ketakutan akan kematian dan penderitaan orang lain" Tsuna berbalik memunggungi teman-temannya sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya menyambut hembusan angin yang datang sambil menatap ke bawah dimana banyak orang berlarian

"siapa kau sebenarnya? Auramu berbeda dengan Sawada Tsunayoshi" ucap Mukuro. Tsuna hanya menengok tanpa membalik tubuhnya

"kalian memang hebat. Padahal aku ingin bersenang-senang sedikit lebih lama lagi" ucapnya dengan nada kecewa yang dibuat-buat

"jadi kau memang bukan juudaime ya?" tanya Gokudera

"menurutmu? Bukankah kau sudah bertemu dengannya? Di alam mimpi!" Tsuna mengejek

"alam mimpi, mungkinkah, saat perilaku Tsuna berubah.." Yamamoto memberikan opininya

"bingo!" ucap Tsuna berbalik dan menatap teman-temannya satu persatu. Dia masuk dalam hyper mode. Tapi ada yang aneh, api yang keluar bukanlah api berwarna oranye melainkan api berwarna bening yang transparan

"sa, bagaimana kalau kita mulai game kita?" Tsuna menyatukan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya bersiap untuk menjentikannya "aku adalah Sawada Tsunayoshi dan Sawada Tsunayoshi adalah aku! Kami satu jiwa, jadi jika dia mati maka aku akan mati dan jika aku mati maka dia akan mati" ucap Tsuna menjentikkan jarinya dan seketika petir menyambar di segala penjuru.

Gempa bumi dengan kekuatan besar terdeteksi dan membuat hampir semua orang yang ada disana kehilangan keseimbangan kecuali Reborn. Beberapa detik kemudian gempa berhenti

"dunia akan mendapatkan kembali keseimbangannya" Tsuna berucap sambil tetap merentangkan kedua tangannya. "wahai manusia yang terkutuk, inilah pembalasan dari kami" lanjutnya

Sesaat kemudian dua orang muncul dari belakang Tsuna. Satu berambut putih dan satunya lagi berambut hijau. Kedua mata mereka juga berwarna merah. Semua orang yang ada di atap membelahakkan mata tidak percaya termasuk juga Reborn. Dua sosok yang sangat mereka kenal

"Yuni! Byakuran!" Reborn berseru tatkala ketiga langit dihadapan mereka menyeringai

* * *

Disuatu tempat terdapat mansion yang berdiri tegak walaupun beberapa bagian sudah retak. Halaman mansion itu dipenuhi oleh rerumputan yang terkadang ketika angin berhembus juga ikut membawanya. Dan tidak jauh dari sana terlihat sebuah bukit kecil dengan pohon besar berdiri ditengahnya. Wilayah lain selain mansion dan bukit terlihat mengabur. Sepertinya tempat ini ada di dunia lain

Diatas bukit, tepatnya dibawah pohon terlihat seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut coklat melawan gravitasi tertidur dengan posisi duduk bersandar pada batang pohon. Dari pohon itu keluar sulur yang mengikat pemuda yang duduk dibawahnya dari kepala sampai kaki. Pemuda itu tidak membuka matanya.

Dari mata yang tertutup itu keluar air mata. dia sudah tidak bisa keluar dari tempat ini. Angin terus datang dan menerbangkan rumput, dahan pohon atau membuat retakan pada mansion bertambah. Pemuda itu tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Bukannya tidak mau, tapi ia tidak bisa

Tempat ini bagaikan energi kehidupan baginya. Saat tempat ini menghilang maka hidupnya juga akan menghilang. Akhirnya dia membuka sedikit matanya. Terlihat manik coklat itu penuh keputusaan, namun juga penuh keyakinan bahwa rekan-rekannya diluar sana akan menyelesaikan segala perkara yang ada.

Dia begitu naif berpikir bahwa dirinya bisa menangani perkara ini seorang diri. Andai saja dia mengatakan hal ini pada rekan-rekannya diluar sana maka hal ini tidak akan terjadi. Angin bertiup semakin kencang dengan semakin kejadian diluar sana menuju klimaks. Hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi, dia tahu itu. saat ini, dia hanya harus mempertahankan hidupnya, mempertahankan tempat ini sampai rekan-rekannya berhasil mengalahkan musuh dan membawa jiwanya keluar dari tempat ini.

Sebuah api berwarna oranye menyelubunginya sehingga angin yang bertiup menjadi sedikit mengecil dan menambah sedikit waktu sampai tempat ini hilang sepenuhnya. Segalanya akan berakhir dalam hitungan hari atau mungkin jam, menit atau bahkan detik. Dia akan segera berhenti merasakan rasa sakit tidak peduli siapa yang menang. Yang perlu dia lakukan sekarang hanya terus berjuang.

'Karna dia adalah langit yang berarti bagi semua orang'

* * *

Makasih buat semua yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya buat membaca fic ini. Saya mohon maaf karna update cerita ini lama, karna saat saya baca kembali kerangka cerita saya, hasilnya berbeda dengan yang saya bayangkan dan akhirnya ide cerita saya malah buyar (hueee...) jadi sebagai solusi saya buang jauh-jauh kerangka cerita itu agar tidak ada yang membatasi saya untuk menulis

Makasih banyak juga buat yang udah mau mereview. Dan ini adalah balasan untuk reviewnya

Hikage Natsuhimiko :kelihatannya pertanyaan anda akan terjawab di chapter depan

Guest :pertanyaanmu tentang rumah sakit itu sudah terjawab bukan? Dan juga Mukuro sudah keluar dari vindice karna time line cerita ini adalah setelah tamatnya serie yaitu saat Tsuna dan kawan-kawan mengiunjak kelas 3 SMP

elnina. kasult: saya tidak berjanji untuk hal itu. itu tergantung sama ide saya yang akan muncul nanti.

akhir kata sampai jumpa pada chapter selanjutnya! jika ide tetap mengalir maka cerita ini tidak akan hiatus. jadi kalau cerita ini berhenti di tengah jalan, jangan salahin saya tapi salahin ide saya yang tidak mau mengalir

yuki : ujung-ujungnya itu tetap ide milik kamu

azure : aku capek habis buat fic ini, jadi kalau mau bertengkar besok saja. oyasumi (mendengkur dibalik selimut)

yuki : entah kenapa meski aku adalah kamu tapi aku tak pernah tahu apa yang ada di otak gajemu itu (ikut-ikutan tidur) baiklah minna, sampai jumpa di chapter depan yang kedua kalinya (maksudnya diatas sudah salam dan disini salam lagi)

oke deh daripada ini gak selesai-selesai mending kita tutup aja (tirai ditutup dan lampu dimatikan tanpa aba-aba)


	5. Chapter 5

_Sebuah api berwarna oranye menyelubunginya sehingga angin yang bertiup menjadi sedikit mengecil dan menambah sedikit waktu sampai tempat ini hilang sepenuhnya. Segalanya akan berakhir dalam hitungan hari atau mungkin jam, menit atau bahkan detik. Dia akan segera berhenti merasakan rasa sakit tidak peduli siapa yang menang. Yang perlu dia lakukan sekarang hanya terus berjuang._

' _Karna dia adalah langit yang berarti bagi semua orang'_

 **:::Sky Problem:::**

 **Disclaimer : I don't have KHR**

 **Warning : Typo bertebaran, bahasa kaku**

 **Want to Read and Review?**

 **:::Sky Problem:::**

Reborn menatap horror tiga langit trinesette yang kini menyeringai dihadapannya, dia tidak percaya sama sekali dengan penglihatannya. Dia berharap apa yang sedang dia lihat saat ini adalah ilusi sebelum byakuran mengulurkan tangannya kedepan dan mengeluarkan sejumlah api yang membuat semua orang secara refleks menghindar

Yamamoto dan gokudera melompat ke arah pagar sebelum dikagetkan oleh suara perempuan dari belakang mereka

"kalian pikir bisa menghindar?" dia juga menembakkan sejumlah api yang membuat gokudera dan yamamoto terpental menuju ryohei dan hibari "zaman sudah berubah, manusia juga harus dimusnahkan" yuni menyeringai pada mereka.

"matte, yuni! biarkan aku yang menghabisi mereka, mereka akan lebih menderita bila dibunuh oleh orang yang mereka layani" ucap Tsuna merentangkan tangannya dan sebuah sinar putih muncul dari sana

"juudaime, apa maksud semua ini?" gokudera berteriak frustasi sambil menahan rasa sakit dipunggungnya, serangan yuni tidak main-main

"Tsuna, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganmu?" yamamoto juga ikut berteriak. Raut wajah Tsuna seketika berubah, matanya menatap kumpulan manusia didepannya dengan pandangan merendahkan. Ekspresinya datar namun dia menatap orang-orang disana dengan tajam

"manusia adalah makhluk yang serakah, Vongola tidak ada bedanya dari dulu hingga sekarang" ucapnya "keseimbangan dunia telah terganggu. Kami tidak bisa memperbaiki tatanan dunia tanpa menghancurkan makhluk hidup didalamnya"

"maksudmu kalian akan menghancurkan manusia?" tanya Reborn

"keberadaan kami disini adalah bukti bahwa penjaga dunia, tiga pillar trinisette tidak mampu memenuhi tugasnya" byakuran terbang disamping Tsuna

"Vongola yang bergerak melintasi waktu ke waktu, mare yang bergerak secara horizontal dari satu dunia ke dunia yang lain, dan arcobaleno yang menjaga kemurnian dunia. Semuanya telah rusak, cara untuk memperbaikinya adalah dengan menghancurkan dunia dan membuat dunia yang baru" yuni muncul dari balik Tsuna

"dan dengan begitu kami akan mereset segalanya" Tsuna menembakkan api ditangannya ke arah semua orang. Api itu memiliki kekuatan yang tidak main-main, api itu menghancurkan lantai yang dia lewati

"shinuki hono, atas nama Azura dan Vongola kabulkan permohonanku" teriak seseorang dari langit. Kemudian dalam sekejap mata, dari Vongola gear gokudera, yamamoto, ryohei, chrome, hibari dan mukuro keluar api sesuai elemennya masing-masing yang melingkupi mereka untuk selamat dari ledakan. Kemudian anak panah datang entah dari mana dan menusuk masing-masing pelindung sebelum seorang anak berambut merah datang dari belakang

Anak itu menyentuh anak panah yang menancap pada pelindung milik mukuro dan chrome lalu mukuro serta chrome menghilang dalam sekejap, dia melakukan hal yang sama pada guardian Vongola yang lainnya dalam kedipan mata sehingga Tsuna, byakuran dan yuni tidak sempat bertindak. Dia menangkap anak lain yang jatuh dari langit ketika Tsuna mengarahkan tangannya pada mereka lalu menembakkan sejumlah besar api. Namun sebelum api itu mengenai mereka. Kedua anak itu menghilang

"cih" geram Tsuna

"Azura no shugosha ka?" gumam byakuran

"ternyata mereka masih hidup" ucap yuni menatap atap sekolah yang sudah tidak beraturan

"sudahlah, nanti mereka juga bakal muncul lagi. Aku ragu mereka akan membiarkan tuan mereka tersiksa" ucap Tsuna dengan menyeringai

"kurasa tak ada salahnya mengikuti permainan mereka. Pilar trinesette ini benar-benar mengganggu" ucap yuni memperharikan tiga buah pilar yang ada di sudut kota

"bagaimanapun juga penjaga trinesette akan tetap mati setelah semua ini berakhir" ucap byakuran

"tinggal 1 hari sebelum kebangkitan sempurna" Tsuna mengepalkan tangannya erat

 **:::Sky Problem:::**

Gokudera dan yang lainnya terjatuh begitu saja dari atas. Begitu juga dengan dua anak yang menolong mereka

"Reborn!" lal mirch berlari ke arah sekumpulan orang yang baru saja tersungkur ketanah. Reborn menanggapinya dengan wajah datar sekaligus bingung dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi ketika dia melihat si anak berambut merah meremas lengan kirinya menahan sakit

"Akira, apa kau yang menyelamatkan kami?" tanya Reborn. Akira hanya mengangguk

"dan sekarang sekujur tubuhku mati rasa, aku terlalu memaksakan diri" ucapnya

"hoi, apa yang baru saja terjadi?" gokudera menoleh kekanan dan kekiri bersamaan dengan membelahakkan mata melihat orang-orang yang ada disana, mungkin hari ini matanya memang sedang mempermainkan dirinya atau ini ulah mukuro?

Disekelilingnya terlihat pepohonan menjulang tinggi, sepertinya mereka berada di hutan, sejenak kemudian setelah ia memfokuskan penglihatannya dia melihat kakak perempuannya berdiri didepannya

"aneki?" gokudera memanggil bianchi yang menggunakan googlesnya

"sepertinya kau juga baik-baik saja" bianchi bangkit dari tempatnya "berarti hanya Kizuki yang tidak sadarkan diri"

Gokudera baru menyadari bahwa dia tidak sendirian, disekelilingnya terdapat varia dan arcobaleno berkumpul, juga dengan gamma dan anak buah byakuran

"kenapa semua ada disini?" tanya yamamoto yang baru saja tersadar dengan keramaian disekitarnya

"mereka datang untuk tuan mereka" jawab lal mirch

"apa kau tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada juudaime, yuni dan byakuran? Kenapa mereka seperti kerasukan?" tanya gokudera dengan nada sangat khawatir

"bukan seperti, tapi mereka memang kerasukan" ucap gamma "aku tidak percaya yuni-hime bisa menjadi seperti itu" gumamnya sedih.

Yamamoto dan hibari yang baru sadar akan situasi melihat raut sedih di wajah gamma dan arcobaleno lainnya.

"ada yang bisa menjelaskan situasi? Aku sangat tidak suka dengan suasana kota ini" hibari merasa bahwa kerusuhan sedang terjadi di kota tercintanya. Dia mengangkat tonfanya bersiap menyerang siapa saja yang menurutnya bertanggung jawab atas semua ini

"apa maksudmu dengan mereka kerasukan?" gokudera masih tidak bisa menangkap maksud dari perkataan gamma.

"kita akan ke markas terlebih dahulu, setelah itu kita bicarakan apa yang sedang terjadi" Reborn angkat bicara. Dia memang tidak mengerti dengan situasinya saat ini. Dan karna itulah ia ingin segera mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi

"kurasa itu satu-satunya pilihan kita" gokudera pasrah akan keadaan dan mengikuti mereka. Kizuki dibawa oleh lal mirch. Sedangkan Akira dibantu yamamoto untuk berjalan

"arigattou, yamamoto-kun" Akira hampir tidak bisa membuka matanya. Dia hampir menghabiskan seluruh apinya untuk membawa teman-temannya beserta pilar trinisette yang terus-terusan menguras apinya

 **:::Sky Problem:::**

Mereka semua sampai pada sebuah mansion yang cukup besar. Dino dan anak buahnya berdiri di depan pintu mansion.

"dino! Aku ingin kau mendonorkan apimu untuk Akira dan Kizuki" Reborn mengerti sedikit tentang situasi yang sedang mereka hadapi dari penjaga awan milfiore

"baiklah, aku mengerti!" mereka menidurkan Akira dan Kizuki di atas lantai. Dino mengulurkan tangannya dan mengeluarkan sejumlah besar api yang kemudian menyelimuti Akira dan Kizuki.

Yamamoto menatap gadis Azura itu dengan perasaan cemas. Dia selalu khawatir pada gadis itu meskipun kenyataannya gadis itu jauh lebih kuat daripada dirinya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Kizuki membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya ada di sebuah ruangan

"arigattou" Akira mulai bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya lagi sementara Kizuki memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Yamamoto segera menghampiri gadis itu

"yukizu! Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya khawatir. Kizuki hanya mengangguk dan memperhatikan sang bos Chavalleno yang tiba-tiba terjatuh

"boss!" anak buahnya romario segera mendatanginya, namun dino mengulurkan tangannya memintanya untuk mundur

"tidak apa-apa, aku hanya merasa sedikit pusing" dino masih memegangi kepalanya

"wajar saja kau merasa pusing bila memberikan apimu seperti itu" ucap Kizuki "tapi arigattou, setelah aku sadar aku bisa menggunakan energi alam untuk memulihkan diri" lanjutnya

"jadi apa maksud semua ini? Kemana saja kalian selama dua hari ini?" tanya gokudera meminta penjelasan pada dua penjaga yang menghilang beberapa hari yang lalu

"kami pergi ke rumah lama kami yang sudah menjadi reruntuhan. Disana ada buku tentang perjanjian kuno trinisette" jelas Akira memulai pembicaraan "disitu dikatakan sebelum cheker face membagi kekuatan trinisette, tujuh orang terakhir dari klannya terlibat perdebatan mengenai cara untuk mempertahankan trinisette"

"enam orang setuju menggunakan cara cheker face untuk membagi satu kekuatan menjadi tiga bentuk. Tapi ada satu orang penjaga yang menolak cara tersebut" lanjut Kizuki "dan orang itu adalah penjaga kekuatan langit, pemimpin merekalah yang menolak cara tersebut"

Semua orang kaget dengan perkataan Kizuki. termasuk para arcobaleno. Reborn menundukkan kepalanya untuk memproses kata-kata Kizuki

"orang itu memberontak dan melakukan percobaan untuk tetap menjaga trinisette tanpa melibatkan manusia" lanjut Akira "dan cara itu adalah dengan memberikan hidup mereka kepada ketujuh unsur tersebut. Artinya mengekstrak seluruh api yang mereka miliki"

"mengorbankan hidup untuk melindungi trinisette, itukah maksudmu?" tanya verde

"mungkin" jawab Kizuki asal

"apa maksudmu dengan mungkin?" tanya verde lagi

"meskipun begitu, tak ada bedanya dengan cara mereka sebelumnya. Artinya selain memberikan semua api mereka, mereka juga harus tetap hidup agar api tersebut tidak padam" jelas Akira. Reborn dan yang lain berpikir sejenak sebelum fon tersentak

"tunggu, itu berarti..." fon mulai curiga ketika Akira mengangguk

"vindice, adalah percobaan orang itu untuk mencapai keabadian dan mempertahankan trinisette tanpa campur tangan manusia" Akira mengucapkannya dengan wajah sedih ketika semua orang lainnya tersentak

"apa maksudmu?" mammon juga arcobaleno yang lain tidak percaya

"bukankah vindice ada ketika bermuda mengalami keputus asaan ketika kutukan arcobaleno dicabut?" tanya lal mirch

"tunggu semua! Akira, kau punya penjelasan yang masuk akal bukan?" tanya Reborn. Tapi Akira tak menjawab, dia hanya terdiam

"rencana itu, tak ada yang menerimanya" Kizuki yang melanjutkan, dia duduk sembil dibantu yamamoto "karna itu terjadi perang besar antara mereka" Kizuki menunduk "dan dari perang itu tak ada satupun dari ketujuh orang yang bertahan hidup" jelas Kizuki

"matte, bukankah itu pertarungan satu lawan enam? Harusnya itu pertarungan yang mudah bukan?" gokudera merasa tak masuk akal

"pemilik unsur langit menggunakan ciptaannya untuk melawan. Dia tahu bahwa dia tak akan bisa menang melawan enam penjaga lainnya jadi dia menciptakan unsur api yang lain untuk membantunya" jawab Akira

"mungkinkah itu adalah..." kali ini Reborn yang menjadi curiga

"dia menciptakan dua unsur api, salah satunya adalah api malam yang digunakan vindice, dan yang satunya adalah..." Kizuki berhenti sejenak "api Azura milik kami" jawabnya

"api Azura adalah api yang dibuat oleh penjaga langit trinisette katamu?" tanya verde

"setelah pertarungan yang lama dan semua penjaga tewas. Cheker face akhirnya membagi ketujuh unsur tersebut. Tapi karna tak ada lagi pihak yang membantunya akhirnya kekuatan itu lepas kendali. Untuk mencegah hal itu cheker face menggunakan kekuatan kedua api yang diciptakan penjaga langit" jelas Akira

"dia menanamkan api tersebut pada dua anak yang hampir kehilangan harapannya untuk hidup. Kedua anak yang menerima kekuatan itu tak sadar akan takdirnya, mereka dimanfaatkan. Pemilik api malam diperintahkan untuk menstabilkan pacifier arcobaleno, dan api Azura diperintahkan untuk menstabilkan cincin Vongola" lanjut Kizuki

"lalu bagaimana dengan mare ring?" penjaga awan milfiore bertanya

"keseimbangan yang ada pada cincin Vongola dan pacifier arcobaleno mampu memberi efek kepada cincin mare. Namun karna masih berbahaya jadi cincin itu tersegel. Dan itu adalah cerita mengenai trinisette" tutup Akira

"cerita itu, apa hubungannya dengan masalah yang sekarang?" tanya dino

"masalahnya dimulai setelah pembagian cincin tersebut" jawab Kizuki "pemilik api Azura dan api malam mulai merassakan efek kontrak tersebut. Tepatnya yang merasakannya adalah keturunan mereka yang tak tahu apa-apa mengenai masalah ini"

"pemilik api Azura berlari kepada Vongola primo, dan dengan api langit miliknya efek negatif dari api Azura berhasil di negatifkan. Primo juga telaah memberi kebebasan kepada pemilik api Azura, tapi dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti Vongola, dan itulah cerita tentang api spesial kami" jelas Akira

"pertanyaannya bagaimana dengan api malam? Keadaannya mulai tak terkendali. Dan cheker face takut bahwa keadaannya akan mempengaruhi perputaran trinisette. Akhirnya cheker face membentuk sistem arcobaleno untuk menjaga keseimbangan pacifier" jelas Kizuki

"dan dia memasukkan seseorang yang sudah memiliki api malam dalam darahnya tanpa sadar kedalam arcobaleno tersebut" lanjut Akira

"mungkinkah, orang itu..." Reborn merasakan sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan

"bermuda dari vindice, dialah orangnya!" entah kenapa tidak ada yang terkejut dengan perkataan Kizuki "dia membakar emosinya sendiri sehingga kekuatan apinya hilang kendali. Dan karna hal itu terjadi retakan dalam sistem trinisette"

"apa maksudnya?" tanya mukuro

"penjaga unsur langit trinisette masih hidup" perkataan Akira mengagetkan semuanya "sebelum tewas, dia masuk kedalam kesadaran cincin mare, karna emosi bermuda yang meledak keseimbangan itu runtuh dan akhirnya kesadarannya keluar. dan dia hidup sebagai sesosok hantu yang mengawasi dunia mencari waktuuntuk balas dendam"

"kenapa begitu? Bukankah itu kabar baik kalau keseimbangan dunia kembali?" tanya yamamoto

"orang itu tidak menyukai manusia yang sekarang. Dia beranggapan tewasnya teman-temannya satu persatu disebabkan oleh populasi mjanusia yang semakin meningkat sehingga mempengaruhi keseimbangan populasinya" jelas Kizuki

"dia mencari tahu cara untuk mengembalikan trinisette tanpa menggunakan manusia" lanjut Akira

"dan apa cara itu?" tanya Reborn

"mengembalikan dunia sebagaimana mestinya. Artinya menggunakan kekuatan trinisette untuk menghancurkan dunia dan membangunnya kembali. Dia percaya dengan cara ini teman-temannya bisa hidup kembali" jawab Kizuki

"menghancurkan dunia? Maksudmu membunuh semua manusia?" tanya gokudera saat semua orang tercenggang bahkan xanxus sekalipun

"dengan menggunakan kekuatan trinisette, dia bisa mengumpulkan kesadaran semua manusia untuk menjadi wadah yang baru. Dengan kata lain dia berniat mengorbankan semua manusia untuk menghidupkan kembali teman-temannya" jawab Kizuki

"a...apa-apaan itu?"tanya gamma yang bergetar hebat

"untuk melakukannya, dia harus mendapatkan kembali unsur langit trinisette. Karna itu dia menargetkan decimo, yuni dan byakuran. Dia ingin merampas kesadaran mereka bertiga lalu mengambil enerti trinisette yang ada" jelas Akira

"naruhodo, itu keadaan yang gawat" Reborn mencoba berpikir

"karna itu..." Kizuki tersentak dalam sekejap

"kizu..." Akira hendak bertanya ketika dia juga merasakan hal yang aneh

"ada apa?" Reborn merasa bulu kuduknya merinding dan melehat kearah barat. Saat ini mereka ada di salah satu mansion milik milfiore yang ada di bagian timur kota namimori "ada yang datang"

"semua! Gunakan api kalian sebagai pelindung!" Akira tiba-tiba berteriak. "mereka datang! Langit trinisette akan datang dalam..." sebelum Akira sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba saja muncul angin topan yang hebat dan angin itu merobohkan mansion kokoh milfiore layaknya meniup rumah dari kertas

"bodoh sekali! Pillar trinisette itu sudah pernah kulihat, tentu saja aku tahu cara untuk melepaskan diri" ucap yuni yang sedang terbang diudara

"sudah kuduga mereka terlalu bodoh untuk berpikir bisa mengurung penjaga langit yang sesungguhnya. Sungguh..." byakuran merendahkan mereka

"tak perlu buangwaktu untuk menjelaskan pada mereka karna Azura no shugosha sudah melakukannya. Tapi itu tak begitu penting bagi orang-orang yang akan kehilangan nyawanya" ucap Tsuna sebelum angin menjadi lebih besar

 **:::Sky Problem:::**

(di lain tempat)

Kyoko membuka matanya setelah tertidur cukup lama. Dia berada di tempat antah beranta sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit sakit. Dia mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang dia lakukan sebelum tertidur. Dan tiba-tiba saja wajah Tsuna muncul dihadapannya

"Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko spontan memanggil nama pemuda itu. Matanya lalu berfokus pada sebuah bayangan yang muncul didepannya. Bayangan itu membentuk sebuah sosok yang sangat Kyoko kenal

"sasagawa... Kyoko-san?" sosok itu tersenyum lembut pada Kyoko. Gadis berambut oranye itu hendak memanggil namanya ketika dia menyadari ada yang salah dari pemuda didepannya itu.

"siapa kau?" tanya Kyoko. "kau bukan Tsuna-kun" ucap Kyoko. Sosok yang menyerupai Tsuna didepannya itu kembali tersenyum kemudian warna rambutnya berubah menjadi kuning dan matanya berubah menjadi biru

"sasuga Kyoko-san!" sosok itu memuji ketika melihat raut ketakutan di wajah Kyoko "tenang saja! Aku bukan orang jahat. Aku kesini untuk meminta tolong" ucapnya. Rautnya menjadi serius

"minta tolong, padaku?" tanya Kyoko. Sosok itu hanya mengangguk

"aku ingin minta tolong padamu tentang sawada Tsunayoshi" ucapnya

"Tsuna-kun? Gomen, aku memang tahu tentang rahasia Tsuna-kun. Tapi kurasa aku tak bisa membantumu tentang sesuatu yang menyangkut mafia" ucap Kyoko. Dia tahu, bila semua kejadiaan aneh ini berhubungan dengan mafia. Dia tidak cukup bodoh untuk tidak memikirkan kemungkinan tersebut

"itu benar, tapi ini bukan soal bertarung. Aku meminta tolong padamu karna hanya kamu yang bisa melakukannya. Selain itu aku tak bisa berbicara dengan orang lain selain kamu" jawab sosok itu

"kenapa?" tanya Kyoko. Dia sedikit mengerti alasan sosok ini berbicara padanya

"aku adalah bagian dari Tsunayoshi, aku hanya bisa berbicara kepada orang nomor satu dihatinya" jawabnya "dan juga orang yang membalas perasaan itu dengan menempatkan Tsunayoshi sebagai yang nomor satu dihatinya juga" dia melanjutkan

Kyoko terkejut. Awalnya dia tidak mengerti akan perasaan ini. Dia hanya menganggap bahwa Tsuna adalah orang yang menarik. Tapi kian waktu berlalu dia merasa bahwa Tsuna bukan sekedar orang yang ceroboh. Apalagi saat mereka kemasa depan dan saat Tsuna menceritakan jati dirinya. Entah kenapa Kyoko sama sekali tak takut atau menyangkal hal tersebut. Ada suatu hal dalam hatinya yang tak bisa membenci Tsuna meskipun dia melibatkan gadis itu dalam bahaya. Dan juga sewaktu Tsuna tertusuk oleh panah byakuran. Ada bagian dari hatinya yang berteriak, ada hal yang meledak dari emosinya untuk tak menginginkan pemuda itu pergi dari dunia ini. Dan perasaan lega yang menggebu-gebu ketika pemuda itu berhasil selamat. Gadis itu tak pernah tahu perasaan apa itu, tapi setidaknya sekarang dia tak bisa menyangkal ucapan sosok didepannya karna itulah kebenarannya. Dia menyukai pemuda berambut coklat yang menjadi pewaris Vongola decimo

"Kyoko-san!" sosok itu memanggil ketika air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata sang idola namimori "karna perasaan tulusmu itulah aku bisa menghubungimu" ucapnya. Kyoko mengangkat kepalanya bersamaan dengan berhentinya air mata yang mengalir. Dia harus menjadi gadis yang kuat untuk bisa berada disamping pemuda yang sudah mencuri hatinya tersebut

"apa yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Kyoko. Sosok itu tersenyum akan tekad yang dimiliki gadis itu.

"datanglah kerumah Tsunayoshi dan cari sebuah buku catatan berjudul sky problem. Setelah itu berikan buku tersebut kepada salah satu dari si kembar yuki" ucap sosok tersebut "itu saja sudah cukup. Tidak, bahkan sangat berartiu untuk Tsu-niisan" ucapan sosok itu membuat Kyoko tercenggang

"Tsu...ni...san?" Kyoko ingin tahu apa maksud ucapan itu jadi dia mengulangnya

" ah, benar juga, aku sudah tidak sopan. Namaku Ienari, lebih tepatnya sawada Ienari" jawab sosok itu atau bisa dibilang namanya Ienari

"sawada? Sama dengan nama Tsuna-kun" gumam Kyoko namun gadis itu tidak menyadari bahwa gumamannya cukup kerasa untuk didengar Ienari

"bisa dibilang aku adalah adik kembarnya. Tapi aku tak memiliki kesempatan untuk lahir didunia" jawabnya "ibuku mengandung anak kembar, tapi ada orang jahat yang ingin membunuh kami. Saat dia melancarkan serangannya, aku mati saat masih dalam kandungan dan Tsu-niisan menjadi sangat lemah. Pada akhirnya aku melekatkan jiwaku pada Tsu-niisan untuk tetap membuatnya hidup" jelas Ienari

"aku tak begitu mengerti tapi intinya kau adalah adik Tsuna-kun? Itu artinya kau bukan orang jahat" ucap Kyoko "anoo... apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Tsuna-kun? Kenapa dia bertingkah aneh?" tanyanya

"Tsu-niisan kah?" raut wajah Ienari menjadi sedih "akan kutunjukkan kepadamu" latar tempat mereka yang semula berwarna putih semua kini telah berganti menjadi latar sebuah mansion yang telah usang. Kyoko memperhatikannya dan menemukan sebuah pohon berukuran besar tidak jauh dari mansion itu. Dan di pohon itu telah terlelap seorang anak yang tubuhnya telah terlilit oleh sulur-sulur yang keluar dari pohon tersebut

"Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko memanggil lirih nama pemuda yang terlelap itu

"Kyoko-san! Itu adalah kesadaran Tsu-niisan. Tempat ini adalah tempatku tinggal yang terletak jauh didalam hati Tsu-niisan. Selama tempat ini masih ada Tsu-niisan akan baik-baik saja. Tapi seseorang telah meruntuhkannya. Jika tempat ini menghilang maka aku dan Tsu-niisan juga akan menghilang selamanya" jelas Ienari

"yang disana itu, apa benar itu Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko bertanya pada Ienari tentang sosok yang saat ini sedang tertidur dibawah pohon. Ienari hanya mengangguk

"dia adalah kesadaran Tsu-niisan. Pohon itu adalah kekuatan yang mencoba mengambil kesadaran Tsu-niisan. Saat sulur itu sudah menutupi semua bagian tubuhnya maka kesadarannya akan sepenuhnya diambil oleh orang lain" jelas Ienari

"apa maksudmu kesadaran?" tanya Kyoko

"tak ada banyak waktu untuk menjelaskan. Tersisa waktu 20 jam untuk menyelamatkannya atau semua akan terlambat. Tolong katakan ini pada si kembar yuki. Jika dalam waktu 20 jam dari sekarang mereka tidak segera mengambil tindakan, maka solomon akan mengambil alih tubuh Tsu-niisan" ucap Ienari "pertarungan akan dimulai sekarang. Saat kau terbangun kau akan menemukan sebuah cincin. Setelah mendapatkan buku catatan Tsu-niisan, ikutilah petunjuk yang akan keluar dari cincin itu untuk menemukan si kembar yuki"

Kyoko masih bingung, tapi saat dia kembali melihat ke arah Tsuna, sebuah angin yang besar tiba-tiba menerjangnya. Mirip seperti angin puting beliung

"inilah saatnya. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali, tolong jangan membuang waktu" dan itu adalah kata-kata terakhir Ienari yang mampu didengar Kyoko sebelum dia hilang kesadaran

 **:::Sky Problem:::**

Kyoko terbangun di kamarnya sendiri. Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit. Dia merasa mendapat mimpi yang benar-benar aneh. Saat dia bangun dia menemukan sebuah cincin berbentuk hati di sampingnya, dia bingun karna dia tidak ingat pernah memiliki cincin tersebut. Dan ingatannya tentang mimpi yang dialaminya tadi berputar dikepalanya

"jadi, itu bukan mimpi?" Kyoko bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Dia yakin bahwa cincin itu yang dimaksud Ienari. Gadis bersurai oranye itu segera bangkit dari tidurnya dan bersiap untuk pergi menuju kediaman sawada. Jika dia bisa berguna untuk seseorang, maka dia akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melakukan yang terbaik

 **:::Sky Problem:::**

(di tempat Ienari)

Pemuda bersurai kuning itu menghampiri kakak kembarnya yang sedang bersandar pada pohon itu. sulur-sulur itu sudah mengikat hampir seluruh badannya, dan bersamaan dengan itu mansion dibelakang mereka mulai ambruk

"jika terus begini, tidak akan sampai 20 jam sebelum solomon mengambil alih dirinya" ucap Ienari "kalau begitu..." Ienari berlutut didepan Tsuna dan menutup matanya. Tak lama kemudian tubuhnya dikelilingi oleh api berwarna oranye. Dia memfokuskan api itu dan mengirimnya pada Tsuna

Tubuh Tsuna terselimuti oleh api tersebut. Sulur-sulur yang mengikat dirinya mulai berkurang kecepatannya, dan angin yang berhembus menjadi sedikit jinak. "Tsuna membuka sedikit matanya yang terlihat lelah. Pemuda itu telah menggunakan hampir semua apinya untuk bisa bertahan sejauh ini. Kali ini Ienari yang akan membantunya meski itu akan mengambil hidupnya sendiri

"Ienari..." Tsuna memanggil nama pemuda itu dengan pelan. Dia benar-benar lelah. Ienari memfokuskan apinya lebih besar lagi. Dia tak peduli lagi dengan hidupnya karna toh, dia sudah mati bahkan sebelum dia dilahirkan. Berkat Keberadaan Tsuna yang menerima dirinyalah dia bisa merasakan keindahan dunia

Tsuna menerima Ienari dalam hatinya, meski ia sendiri tak tahu apa-apa mengenai adiknya itu. dan itu adalah hadiah yang besar bagi Ienari karna dia sudah diizinkan untuk merasakan bagaimana dunia itu meski dia hanya bisa melihat apa yang dilihat Tsuna, mendengar apa yang didengar Tsuna, dan merasakan apa yang dirasakan Tsuna. Mungkin itulah sebabnya mereka bisa merasakan satu sama lain meski tak tahu apapun

Karna itu dia juga akan berjuang sampai akhir. Semakin lama tempat tersebut semakin gelap dan gelap. Saat tempat itu hilang seluruhnya, maka saat itulah Tsuna dan Ienari juga menghilang sepenuhnya dari dunia ini. Dan pertanda akhirnya dunia. Untuk mencegah hal itu, Ienari hanya bisa berdo'a untuk mereka yang ada diluar sana untuk segera memberi mereka pertolongan

"aku percaya pada mereka sebanyak kau mempercayai mereka. Karna mereka adalah orang yang sudah dipilih olehmu! Sang langit yang luar biasa" kata-kata terakhir Ienari sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya untuk menemani sang langit

Masalah ini adalah masalah sang langit, tapi bagaimanapun juga matahari dan hujan, badai dan petir, awan dan kabut. Semua unsur tersebut juga menjadi bagian dari Sky Problem

(To Be Continue)

 **:::SKY PROBLEM::::**

 **Baiklah, satu lagi chapter tamat. Saya benar-benar minta maaf karna tidak melanjutkan cerita ini. Awalnya saya merasa akan hiatus, tapi beberapa hari belakangan ini saat saya membuka FFN dan membaca fic KHR yang menarik ada suara dalam diri saya yang ingin agar saya melanjutkan fic yang sudah terlupakan ini**

 **Ada tiga OC di chapter ini, awalnya saya mau namatin fic Guardian of Sky dulu, tapi ide saya disana benar-benar macet, jadi saya lanjutkan saja fic ini. Oh, mungkin bagi kalian yang sudah pernah membaca Guardian of Sky mungkin tahu sedikit tentang Azura no shugosha. Bagi yang belum akan saya kasih ringkasannya**

 **Yuki Akira**

 **Rambut: hitam saat biasa, merah saat mengaktifkan Azura ring**

 **Cincin: Azura galaxy**

 **Senjata: dua pedang panjang**

 **Kemampuan:**

 **sejauh max 10km**

 **dinding pelindung**

 **pertempuran jarak dekat**

 **Yuki Kizuki**

 **Rambut: hitam saat biasa, biru saat mengaktifkan Azura ring**

 **Cincin: Azura Star**

 **Senjata: anak panak dan sebuah busur, jarum beracun, dan dua pisau**

 **Kemampuan:**

 **membidik target 100%**

 **memanipulasi flame sesuka hatinya**

 **membuat dinding pelindung**

 **ringkasan: Vongola memiliki dua penjaga lain yang disebut Azura no shugosha yang diberi cincin Azura. Kekuatan cincin tersebut bisa dimanipulasi menjadi tujuh elemen flame langit yang lain.**

 **Baik itu sedikit catatan dari saya. Semoga saja ide saya gak buntu dan cerita ini bisa lanjut  
see you next chapter!**


End file.
